More Death After Death
by Reaper7
Summary: Our favorite black-blood swordsman takes one for the team and is sent to Japan, just as a zombie apocalypse takes place. Now he has to deal with more undead that are nothing like Sid, and girls with ridiculously sexy bodies. Yippee... M because it's HotD. Obviously. MAYBE a CronaxHarem. Who knows?
1. Dead, Then Alive Again?

**I can't guarantee that ****I'll update this, but still, just a little idea bunny that popped into my head. Tell me what you think!**

* * *

_'People have said that when you die, you see a light at the end of the tunnel. I wonder if this is the tunnel they were talking about.'_ he thought, looking straight ahead at the light as it began to come closer. All around him, colors were quickly zipping past him in an almost beautiful veil. The only thing stopping this from actually being beautiful is that he knew what these colors were. Memories. So many memories, some he didn't really want to have, but right now, he was more focused on the memories near the end.

He remembered how he had met Maka, how she was his first friend, how she saved him. Then there were other smaller, but nonetheless important memories. He went shopping with Liz and Patty, he went to clubs with Soul (Those still scared the crap out of him.), how Maka introduced him to all types of books, how Tsubaki always listened to him should he not understand something, how Black*Star always had something to say/do that made him smile. They were all so important to him in so many ways.

And one of his most precious memory was right at the end. It was scary, yes, but in truth it was also exhilarating, and quite beautiful. He was fighting Medusa, that was the scary part. But what made it all so important to him is that Maka, Soul, and Miss Marie, all of them against Medusa. He wasn't against them, and Ragnarok was no longer pointed at any of them to kill. He was fighting side by side with all of them, and he didn't remember ever being as happy as he was then. And then...

* * *

"You've been a thorn on my side for quite some time now." grumbled Medusa, still using a small girl's body as she looked down at Maka, sneering in a way that made Crona wish she wasn't doing so in a little girl's body. "Just to make sure, I'm going to have to make sure that you can't come back in any way." Her right hand came up and a purple ball of energy appeared in her hand, a large amount of black spikes and lines orbiting around the orb. Maka tried to get up, a bit pained by the hit she took that ended with her in a crater. "I'll make sure to destroy every single one of your cells." With that, she sent the ball downwards towards Maka, the orb growing the farther it went from Medusa. Before it hit, Crona had leapt forward, grabbed Maka and Soul, and threw them off to the side. He would have followed after them, but he was already staring straight at the ball of power in front of him.

As he was obliterated, his last thought was, _'Well, so much for handling Medusa.'_

* * *

Now here he was, in the tunnel, with his memories. And Ragnarok. Did he mention Ragnarok? Yeah, the little thing was on his head, looking around at the memories. "I never knew I missed so many entertainment opportunities when I left you alone." Realizing that they could still talk, so they must still be physical to an extent, Ragnarok suddenly shot out and grabbed onto Crona's nose, pulling it back with a lot of force. "YOU FUCKING RETARD! WE'RE DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU! DEAD! NOT UNCONSCIOUS, NOT IN A CRITICAL CONDITION, FUCK WE'RE NOT EVEN IN A COMA! WE'RE DEAD, AND ALL BECAUSE YOU WANTED TO SAVE THAT STUPID FLAT-CHEST, PIG-TAIL, BITCH!

"Leggo of ma' ndose! Ih 'urts!" cried the pinkette, waving his arms around. Funny, they were traveling through the tunnel of death and they were arguing like nothing was wrong. It was both ridiculous, and comfortable. "OW! I'm bleeding now!" ... Okay, barely comfortable. Now that he paid a bit more attention... "Ragnarok..."

"What do you want, fucking idiot!"

"The light's coming towards us."

Ragnarok turned to see that, sure enough, the light was getting closer. "Great, now to see if we're going to heaven or hell. I've got five bucks on hell."

Crona grimaced a bit, but stayed silent as the light became blinding, engulfing him completely... and dumping him straight into a trash can. Head first. Into what he prayed with all his might was not a dirty diaper, judging from the smell. Thankfully, if you saw it that way, it was... he wasn't sure what the hell it was, but it was blue. So that was still pretty bad. Picking himself up, he tried to climb out of the trash, and ended up on his butt, covered from the top of his head to his neck in weird blue stuff. "I don't like the color blue as much as I did this morning." he said, in an almost emotionless voice, though you can hear he was quavering just a bit. Ragnarok, wisely, decided to not comment. When Crona was like this, he was very unpredictable.

After taking a few deep, calming breaths, he looked around, wondering where the hell he was. Didn't Medusa say that every cell would be destroyed? If so, how was he still alive. Maybe instead of killing the person, it sent them to another place. A teleportation spell? But then, why did she say she was going to kill Maka? It made little se-

His eyes widened when he saw that the sun wasn't smiling. Or drooling. In fact, it actually _hurt_ to look at the thing. Seriously, it was like looking straight at a flashlight, but worse. No laughing? Dear god, what has this world come to!? "Ragnarok. Ragnarok? Ragnarok! Ohmigod, help me Ragnarok! THE SUN ISN'T MAKING ANY FACES! IT HAS NO FACE!" Oh great, now he was panicking.

"What the fuck are babbling ab- OH SHIT, IT HURST! WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO ITS FACE!" Did the damn thing finally decide to brush its teeth and now it was ridiculously clean or something? Seriously, it hurt to look at it. And Crona panicking didn't help in the slightest, as he continued to stare, look away, and stare again. It was painful, but he was honestly hoping that he would either break out of the illusion, or that he would wake up.**(1)** Maybe if he...

"Ow!" Crona cried when Ragnarok pinched him.

"I just checked, I'm awake, and you're awake, so this means..." looking around, they were in an alley, the sun was burning high in the sky, and the place stunk horribly. "We're in hell. It's all I can think up. It explains everything. It stinks like hell, the weather is hot as hell, the sun hurts like hell. We're in hell! Great job you stupid fucktard! We're in hell, and all because we saved the bitch!"

"Don't talk about Maka like that! She's our friend!"

"She's _your_ friend! I could give a rat's ass what happens to her! I hope she fucking dies!" that got him a fist full of Crona-fury. Slowly, he turned to the pinkette. "Did you just-" POW! "OW! Stop tha-" CRACK! "I said st-" POW! "Okay that's-" POW! DOOSH! "ALRIGHT FINE, I'LL STOP!" he quickly retreated back into Crona, leaving the boy panting as tears began to leak. He didn't know where he was, the sun was an unnatural form, and he was covered in blue stuff that he was pretty sure wasn't always blue. Again he tried taking deep breaths, knowing that crying and breaking down will only make things worse for him. He was quiet for a second, letting his head clear a bit. Finally, he opened his eyes, and a fire that wasn't there a second ago now shone, ready for anything.

"If this really is hell, then I'm gonna show them why I was a, unwilling, candidate for becoming the next kishin!" he declared, grimacing a bit that he just said that. "Or, I dunno, I never really _wanted_ to become kishin. Or at least, not the kishin exactly, I just wanted power, and becoming kishin seemed like the only choice." He finally just sighed. "Five minutes in hell and I'm already crazy enough to talk to myself. I don't know for how long I can handle this." He straightened out once more, his face once again serious. "Still, I have to try."

With that, he took a step out into the light of the sun will ripping off the blue stuff on his head.

And instantly regretted it. The whole place was in ruins! Cars were either overturned or burning, or crashed, or a bunch of other crap. There were broken windows on stores and other houses/buildings. But what disturbed him the most was the blood. Not the blood itself as he has become... quite used to it. But the _amount_ of it. There were gallons upon gallons of blood _everywhere_. He gulped as he took another step forward, trying to ignore the blood and take in his surroundings. Ahead of him was what he assumed was a school, so he decided that perhaps, in an off chance, there might be something there. So, pretty soon, he was going up to the front doors and entered without much resistance. So far, the entire place seemed empty.

Looking around, he gulped again when he noticed that the interior wasn't much different from outside. Blood, some cracked glass littered the ground, and unless he was imagining it, there were also pieces of flesh scattered along the place. He took a deep breath and ventured further, the scene playing over and over no matter where he went. Suddenly he heard a scream coming from his left.

Without much of a thought, he began to run straight for the sound. In a second he found it. He was in what he assumed was a hall, a set of stairs leading up to the next floor. At the top of the stairs, two girls were being surrounded by a bunch of people. One of them was being dragged into the mass of limbs while the other was pulling with all her might.

"Help me! Help me, Misuzu!" cried the one that was being dragged, screaming in fear as she felt the other 'students' begin to grab on to her and pull with more force. Misuzu, the one that was doing the pulling, began to panic and pulled harder, her breathing becoming frantic.

_'No! No, please! I don't want to die! I don't want to die now, not like this! Let go! Don't drag me with you!'_ she raised her leg, tears beginning to trail down her cheeks as she aimed her leg. "Let go! Let go of me you-" Almost instantly though, the girl that was being pulled was sent rocketing into Misuzu, surprise screams coming from both the girls as the one that was being dragged realized that the students below had let her go, her clothes seeming to be the only thing that was damaged. Looking to the horde of 'students', they see that there is someone grabbing the heads or clothing and throwing the bodies in random directions, most of them unharmed though. When the last student was thrown, they managed to see their savior. It was a... girl? Perhaps?

Anyway, the girl was rather skinny, a bit fit around the arms though, and she had dark, pinkish-purple hair, with bangs on either side of the face and a single strand crossing between her eyes. Her eyes were a dull, grayish-blue color, and she wore a completely black dress with white cuffs and a white collar. Neat black shoes and white socks covered the feet, and at the moment, she was running straight toward them.

"Get down!" she cried out, and Misuzu obeyed as the pinkette's hand suddenly struck out, palm open, and slammed onto the chest of a student that was about to bite into her neck. The 'student' went flying back with enough force to knock back the other six or seven behind him. Grabbing onto either of their hands, the pinkette began to run down the hall, her eyes darting around the halls as she searched for a safe place. Unlike the entrance, the halls and rooms were filled with a bunch of 'students' walking around, mostly crabbing on to anything that made too much noise. After a few more twists and turns, Crona prayed to any god that was willing to listen and ducked into a random room, closing it quietly when both girls were inside.

The two girls were trying their best to catch their breath, the one with the tattered clothes trying to cover herself at least a bit with her arms. Turning to her, Misuzu spoke. "Toshimi, are you okay?" she asked, her voice shaky. Toshimi nodded, looking down at her clothing a bit embarrassed.

"Yeah... but now I'm practically naked! I need to cover up, and soon!" she mumbled, trying to lighten the mood. Misuzu smiled a bit, though it seemed forced. Turning, she blinked in confusion when she their savior in a corner, trembling, and trying not to look.

"H-hey." the pinkette jumped a bit when Misuzu spoke, but refused to turn. "Thank you. If you hadn't helped us, then..." _'Then I would have abandoned Toshimi...'_ she trailed off in her head. Instantly, she felt a crushing guilt take place as she looked down to the ground. _'What kind of BFF am I? I almost kicked Toshimi, and I'm pretty sure I would have died as well seeing as she attacked the other... _things_ behind me. Speaking of which...'_

"A-are you okay?" asked Toshimi, stepping a bit closer to the pinkette.

"Ye-yes! I'm f-fine! I-it's just that n-normally i-it would be ru-rude to look a-at a girl when s-she's in-inappropriate." stuttered out their savior, clearly nervous.

Both girls looked at each other in confusion before looking back at the pinkette. "But... you're a girl as well!" said Misuzu, as if it were obvious. The pink-head suddenly turned around and blushed a deep color that, somehow, seemed a bit on the grey side instead of red.

"I'm a boy!" she- er, _he_ suddenly declared, a bit insulted. Though he wasn't sexist, a deep instinct within him felt that, no matter what he wore or how he acted, it was insulting to be mistaken for a girl.**(2)** Being able to suddenly see them more clearly, his face became darker because of his blood. He finally took in the appearance of both girls.

Both appeared to be the same height, though a bit shorter than him, and they were both wearing identical clothing, even though one was ripped apart. The one he was pretty sure was called Misuzu had brown hair tied in a bun, with hair framing either side of her face, and deep brown eyes. The other one, Toshimi, had dark hair that, when looked at in a different light, would appear to be a dark blue color while her eyes were dark-green. Her hair was in a long braid that reached her mid-back, and she had a small tuft of hair at the front, covering most of her forehead. Oh, and did he mention that they had RIDICULOUSLY BIG BOOBS!?

What were they, fifteen? Did they get these transplanted or something? Those shouldn't really be there, right? And what about the rear ends! Yeah, they were rather round as well! He was beginning to think this was indeed hell, seeing as he was now in the circle of lust where luscious women ran around in short skirts and tight uniforms, trying to escape from pervy zombies. Ugh, zombies... As if Sid wasn't enough, now there are more in this world. He hated hell. With every cell on his body. Any second now, he would see Medusa again, and hopefully she was being boiled alive in a vat of oil with little demons chanting, "Food! Food! Food! Food!"

Both girls blinked a bit more before taking a much closer look at the 'girl'. Now that they stopped to look at him, he was actually _somewhat_ male looking. His arms looked strong and fit, his chest also seemed a bit well-kept, and his shoulders were slightly square, though not by much seeing as he was a bit slouched. His voice could pass of as either gender though, so it was no wonder that they thought it was a girl. Not to mention the hair. They knew a few girls with natural pink hair, but neither girl had ever seen a guy that willingly had pink hair. Most guys would have probably dyed it if their hair was naturally pink. "A-are you sure?" asked Toshimi.

The boy once again looked offended, though he still refused to look up. "Y-yes I'm sure! I'm pretty sure I would know what gender I am!"

"Then, um, why do you wear a dress?"

"It's a robe!" Jeez, another one who didn't know the difference. Seriously, there's a difference people! "And I wear one because I find it more comfortable than other clothing." he grumbled, a bit miffed. It was much nicer than regular clothing. Not that he had anything against other clothing, but he preferred to have his robe over anything else. "A-anyway, we haven't really introduced ourselves." he stood up, a bit nervous, but nonetheless he tried to keep a strong front. "My name is Crona Makenshi."

"I'm Misuzu Ichijou."

"Toshimi Niki. Nice to meet you, Crona-san."

With that out of the way, silence fell over the room. Even though they would occasionally hear the shuffling of a zombie passing by, they were safe inside the room so long as they didn't make any noise. Finally, Crona spoke. "There was a lot of blood outside, and body parts as well. Do you know what's going on?"

"No." answered Misuzu, crossing her arms under her chest and pushing it up further, Crona instantly looking in a different direction. Neither girl seemed to notice his discomfort. "All of this apparently started with an attack at the front gates, and soon it was announced over the whole school, though the person using the intercom was also attacked, so everyone panicked when they heard the sounds. We were able to hide when everyone panicked, and afterwards we began to run away as well once everything seemed to have cleared out. However, you saw how we were in trouble back there. Thank you, we owe you." Both girls bowed down, giving Crona a wonderful view of their cleavage. He twitched slightly, directing his eyes to the ceiling.

"N-no problem. I-I'm glad I c-could help." he said, rubbing his arm a bit. He wouldn't be able to handle this for long. He was a growing boy, dammit! He also had problems with his hormones! There was only so much he could take! Taking a deep breath, he turned to them, concentrating on everything above the neck. "N-now, we need to get somewhere safe. Any ideas? I'm... somewhat new to this place." That was true, technically. Actually, he didn't know much about where he was, so it was best to first let these girls lead the way.

"Uh, we can go to my cousin's mansion!" exclaimed Toshimi, smiling a bit. "She's actually pretty wealthy, and has very good security. Though..." she suddenly hesitated, a bit sheepish to continue. ".. uh, she lives on the other side of the city."

Crona frowned a bit, but nodded. Okay, so now they had a potentially safe destination. Now... "How are we going to get there? Any ideas on that?"

Misuzu opened her mouth say something, but then they heard crashing happening from outside. Running over to the window, Crona managed to see a school bus drive over a bunch of the zombie-students and out the front gates.

"A car will do, I guess. Now, how to get a car is the question." mumbled Crona, looking through the window for a possible clue. He blinked twice when he noticed about a block away a car he thought was in pretty good condition. It was mostly a blue color with black fire designs on either side. The designs were covered, though, by quite a bit of blood. Besides the dent to its right side, it seemed to be in good shape. "Over there, that one." he pointed, both girls coming over to see over his shoulder. Unfortunately, this caused them both to lean onto Crona, which meant their breast pressed up against his back and arms, causing a slight shiver to go through him. _'__Oh dear god, they're so _soft_!'_

"Yeah, I guess we could use it. But how will we get to it? We barely made it when we tried..." Misuzu looked doubtful, and her eyes became downcast as she remembered what almost happened.

"We have to try though! We might be safe here for now, but who's to say we'll still be safe latter. Not to mention that we're going to need food and other supplies. We won't find anything here, so we'll definitely need to move." countered Toshimi. A part of her realized that Misuzu was acting a bit off. She wasn't this negative usually. She would normally be trying to find a brighter side to a situation. Now though, it seems something was troubling Toshimi's BFF. She would have to find out what.

"Okay, we have a goal, now to arm both of you... Are you meisters or weapons?" Crona asked, turning to them. Both girls looked at each other, before looking back at him. Now it's Crona's turn to look at them worriedly. "W-what's wrong?"

"Um... what exactly are you talking about?" asked Misuzu, wondering if perhaps they were saved by a madman. She had no idea how close she was.

Meanwhile, the gears in Crona's head were turning. Ever since he's been cured of his madness, it became apparent to his friends that Crona was good at thinking on his feet despite his shyness and minimal information of the 'normal' knowledge, so he could not only see minor details and use them to his advantage, he had actually been pretty good at getting his friends out of trouble. Through bull-shitting. While he lacked knowledge about common things, he was pretty damn observant. And so far, he had not seen or felt a single thing having to do with souls. He hadn't felt the ripples of powers that strong meisters and weapons would let out when in battle, nor had he seen anyone fighting outside, or anyone running around with anything remotely looking like a weapon. _Absolutely no one._ He honestly doubted that hell took away your transforming abilities. So far that didn't seem the case, seeing as his and Ragnarok's bodies were still connected. So either hell was so fucked up that nothing made anymore sense, or this wasn't hell, but a completely, utterly, nothing-like-his-home world. Probably the second option. _Please_ be the second option!

"Y-you need to get weapons. That's what I meant to say! Sorry, slipped over my words. Or is it tripped over my own words?" he quickly shook his head. "But, you get it, right? We need to make sure you two can protect yourselves. But, don't worry too much. I-I'll make sure nothing happens to either one of you." he promised, giving the girls his most reassuring smile. Both girls smiled back, touched by his words. Barely knew either one of them and he already wanted to make sure they were safe. How sweet of him.

Still he was right. It was foolish for both of them to try running through the hallway without a weapon, hell they didn't even have a plan on where to go. Had Crona not come along, they would have been dead. Looking around, Toshimi tried to think of which classroom they were in. "I think there's a storage closet a few doors down the hall. There might be something there!" Misuzu said, walking towards the door.

"W-wait!" Both girls turned to Crona, who had a cautious look on his face. "A-are you two sure you're ready? I mean, m-mentally and physically? Both of you know that those th-things out there aren't your classmates, but completely different creatures now. Are you sure you can handle this?" Both girls flinched a bit, and Crona softened his face. "Just rest for a few more minutes. Don't worry, I-I'll make sure none of them come in." He walked over to the door and leaned against the wall, making sure to keep his ears and other senses on alert.

Before Misuzu could object, she realized how drained she was. All the running and the scares had seriously worn her out. Walking over to a chair, she sat down and leaned on the desk, sighing a bit. She was a bit startled when she heard a chair moving, and looked up to see Toshimi with a chair, the dark-haired girl smiling a bit while making it so that the chair was on the other side of the desk.

"Hey. Mind if I rest with you?" she asked, smiling a bit. Misuzu nodded, not daring to look at her as she let her head fall on her own arms to go to sleep. Toshimi found this a bit weird, but guessed her friend was simply too tired. They did have PE before all this happened, so it was understandable. With a sigh, she also laid her head down and began to sleep, hoping silently that this was all a horrible dream and that she would wake up and everything would be normal again.

* * *

**(1) Think about it, the sun has always been like that, since they've first paid attention to it. Obviously, we would freak out if our own sun suddenly grew a face and began to laugh.**

**(2) Men, hats off to an effeminate boy who still has some manly pride!**

**So? What do you guys think? Good or bad? Like I said, I can't promise I'll update this often.**


	2. Needing a Lift, Crona Can Drive?

**Before you ask, no. I didn't write this in one day. I actually had this written before I posted the first chapter. Thought I may as well throw this in as well.**

**Enjoy Crona getting into an awkward moment with a girl. Manga-style!**

* * *

Looking over to the window, he saw it was almost a bit past noon. The giant ball of blinding light that might possibly be the sun had passed over the school a while ago, and was now beginning to descend slowly. That meant they would have to move soon. He sighed, turning a bit when he heard the 'splorch' as Ragnarok stuck out of his back and laid on his head.

"So? Now what? We're in a different place, and the whole world has gone to hell. This is worse than when the girls in school were talking about that fucked up book, about the fairy with glitter around it, drinking animal blood, being fast as fuck, reading minds, being an insomniac, and having a chihuahua as a rival." grumbled Ragnarok.

It took a second for Crona to realize what he was talking about. "You mean the Twilight books and movie?"

"Yeah, that shit! What the hell was that about!?"

Crona, for once, had to agree. He saw the first movie and regretted seeing it almost instantly. Then he saw half of the second movie, and walked out of the movie theatre, walked up to the cashier, broke the glass, and took his money back. Nobody _dared_ to stop him. Had he asked, though, he would have been surprised that the cashier would have given him the money.

"Anyway, what now?" Ragnarok repeated the question while looking over at the other two girls. "You have two hot babes here, one of them with shredded clothing that hides nothing, and blue lingerie to boot! And the other has just as big boobs as well! What the hell are you doing _here_ when the girls are over _there_!" he sounded more playful than annoyed, but that didn't really stop him from pulling on Crona's face.

"Stoppit! Stop, it hurts!" he cried out. Almost instantly, Ragnarok stopped and disappeared. Just in time too, because the two girls were beginning to wake up, and he wan't sure how they would react to a black chibi-thing that was attached to his back. Shit would only get worse.

"Are we leaving now? It would be (yawn) best if we move soon." Toshimi said drowsily, rubbing her eyes while Misuzu stretched out, lifting her bust nicely and letting Crona see every curve as she arched her back. He quickly looked away while trying to calm down.

_'Horrible thoughts! Think of horrible thoughts! Big kishin-Ragnarok! Naked Black*Star! Kidd in his mansion after an earthquake! Patty when she's sugar high! Soul in a tutu!'_ All these thoughts were passing through his head in a failing attempt to not think of the globes that were jiggling around not ten feet away from him. He managed to calm down enough to answer, "Y-yeah, it m-might be f-for the best i-if we m-move -the... the sun w-will set soon." He still thought the sun was weird. It didn't have a face, and it was painful to look at. God forbid the same happened to the moon!

"Like I said before, there's a storage closet not far from here. I'd suggest the kendo-club's equipment, but that's a floor up and on the other side of the school." Toshimi said, tying the front of her shirt to make it so that it was still (barely) presentable. Her belly was showing though, and her skirt was still pretty ripped up, so her lingerie was visible. And Ragnarok was right, it _was_ a nice dark-blue color... Crap, the thoughts weren't working anymore.

"R-right! Le-let's get g-going then!" Crona stammered, taking a step towards the door while flexing his fingers a bit. He would have normally used Ragnarok in sword-form, but he was still cautious of showing them anything that would scare them. Hell, he would have to be careful not to be injured either. He might end up showing them the Black-blood, and that was already a bad thing among normal people. So he would rely on his strength alone. That didn't seem like much when looking at a scrawny guy like him, but Black-blood was good for that as well, so he was more than ready to fight those things. Although, he'd still have to be careful. He didn't want those things getting a bite on him. Who knew what might happen should they try to bite into him. He may have high regeneration, but will it save him from whatever these things were? Or will it only speed up his own transformation into one of these things. Well, he didn't want to test it out, so he would have to be careful for now.

With a look behind him, he saw that both girls were ready. He took a deep breath and slowly opened the door... only to find the face of one of those zombies in front of him. Managing to catch himself from crying out, he made sure that his body covered the zombie from the girl's view. It wouldn't do for them to exclaim and attract others. Looking around, he saw that this was the only one here, save for one an entire hallway away to his left. Looking back at the one in front of him, he saw it was a girl, and it was only standing there, drooling and the smell of decay and blood coming out of its mouth. Looking back at the girls, he put his finger to his lips and made them understand to stay quiet. Then he took a step to the side and walked right past it, silent as a breeze. The other two jumped a bit knowing that there was another one of those things in front of Crona this whole time, but realized that the thing didn't see them at all. It simply stood there. Still, that didn't meant they should make noise.

Following Crona's lead, they were both silent as they passed the zombie, one at a time. Misuzu was last, and she almost shrieked when the thing shifted, causing their shoulders to bump. Crona seemed to have seen this coming, because his hand shot out and quickly covered her mouth while he pulled her away from the zombie, pressing her against his chest while keeping an eye on the standing dead.

_'No reaction. Can it feel anything at all? So it only reacts to sound.'_ he thought, slowly taking his hand off of Misuzu's mouth. Misuzu meanwhile was silently feeling Crona's chest as much as she possibly could with her back, a bit surprised that he didn't feel that skinny. He was thin, yes, but what muscle he had was rather firm, almost impossibly so. She also accidentally rubbed her butt against his crotch, making him quickly let go of her. With a nod they continued, making sure to weave around any of the undead they came across. Toshimi was at the front, leading them towards the supply closet.

Opening it quietly, they found a bunch of brooms, a few buckets, and a few cleaning liquids. Taking one of the brooms, Crona easily broke the brush off and held it out to Misuzu. Now the tip was splintered wood, but it would be good for stabbing. He looked around a bit more and was pleased there was a hammer hiding in the corner of the closet. He gave that one to Toshimi. "What about you, Crona-san?" asked Toshimi, feeling the weight of the hammer and swinging it a bit.

"I-I'm okay. I can take care of myself just fine." _'Even with just my strength I'll be fine. Hopefully.'_ He tried to smile encouragingly, but it looked more like a grimace. Both girls looked worried, but nodded as they turned and took a stance. Crona was at the front, flexing his hands and arms to get them ready. Misuzu was to his left, her broom held like a staff, and Toshimi was to his right, the hammer raised and her legs bent, ready to run. With an unspoken signal, the three teens began running down the hall while pushing away any of the undead that got in their way.

Misuzu might not be good with a bo-staff, but she was doing just fine with smacking them away. Toshimi was mostly weaving through them, only hitting the ones that got too close to her. Crona, however, was fairing much better than both girls. He was able to punch, elbow, and throw his way through the many bodies of the students, making sure to clear as many of them as he could so that the girls had as little trouble as possible. All the while, the girls would tell him which direction to turn and which steps would lead them to the front of the school the fastest. Within three minutes, they were outside, a bit winded but still able to run. The car, being about two blocks away, was on the other side of a horde of undead. Crona winced, a bit unnerved by the amount of dead people in front of him. Looking to the girls, though, he could see that they were scared of the odds.

Turning back to the undead, he looked around to see what their options were. They couldn't go straight through, as that would obviously end badly. If they go to the left, they would be between the undead and the wall, which wasn't as good. The right... well, that just seemed to be the only way. It was less crowded, but it also looked to be the much longer path. _'Why is this so complicated! I can't deal with making decisions! Actually, I was doing pretty well a few moments ago, so why is it harder now!? Gah! I don't know how to deal with my change in skills!'_ Shaking his head, he turned to the girls with a whimper. "S-s-suggestions?"

Both girls looked at him and blinked. He suddenly went from badass to lost child in less than a second. Looking around, the two girls seemed to be at a loss for words as well. "Uh... Right?" suggested Misuzu, an awkward smile on her face. Crona looked again and gulped. Might as well.

"S-stay close." was his only advice, before running, the two girls doing as told and running close behind. He again punched, elbowed and pushed any of the bodies in his way, the girls having little to do beside keep up and hit any of the ones he missed. Misuzu was mostly trying to push the bodies away, not really aiming to kill. Toshimi was either hitting the heads, legs, or shoulders to, hopefully, lessen the possibility of them grabbing other people, or walking in the future.

Crona was glad they took this way, seeing as they seemed to be doing fine so far. Unfortunately, it seems that all their battling was beginning to attract more of them, and that somehow made the car seem farther away. They managed to get to the car quickly and pulled the handle, thankfully the car was open. Unfortunately, as soon as Crona opened the driver's door, a body flew out and wrapped its arms around him, trying to bite his neck. Crona grit his teeth as he pushed the body off, quickly bending his knees and pushing the body off of him, sending it to the ground. He got up and saw that the keys were in the ignition, which he quickly turned while shutting the door. It was when he heard the two girls enter, Misuzu on the passenger seat and Toshimi on the back, that he froze at the sudden thought that crossed his mind right then and there.

_'I'm about to drive. I'm about to drive a car. I've never driven a car.'_ His brain felt like it was literally gaping at him. _'WHY THE HELL DID I GET ON THE CAR WITHOUT THINKING THIS THROUGH!'_ He wanted to smack himself, but knew now was not the time. _'I can do this. Just think of all the movies I've seen. I can do this. I use the steering wheel to steer, the thin pedal for gas, the fat one for brake, the lever for gears... I think that's it for now.'_ With a nod to himself, he shifted gear and slowly pressed the gas. They were going backwards at a slow pace, almost as fast as the walking dead.

"You're on neutral!" shouted Misuzu, a bit too loudly in his opinion. "Put it on the 'D'!" He quickly corrected himself, doing as told and almost instantly speeding forward. He grit his teeth as he tried to maintain the wheel steady, trying to avoid as many of the undead as possible. He was swerving a bit, but doing okay for a first timer. _SKREEEEEEEEEECH!_ Well, sort of.

"We're grinding against the building!" shouted Toshimi, a bit intimidated by the sparks on the right of the car. Crona found it interesting that his first thoughts were on how badly that would scratch the paint. He again corrected himself, managing to drive acceptably. He was still teetering a bit, but now he was more in control of the car. He kept his focus on the road, making sure to avoid as many of the undead as possible as to lessen the damage to the car as well as to avoid slowing down.

Toshimi told him to go through different roads, giving him directions on where to go. They had to to make a few turns, seeing as every once in a while a road would be blocked by either too many undead or a car crash, or even some barricades every once in a while. He continued to drive for a good twenty minutes before Misuzu suddenly perked up and pointed to something farther ahead. "A police station! Maybe we can get better weapons there!"

Crona came to a screeching halt as he stopped in front of the station, a bit intimidated in seeing the doors opened and a few marks of blood on them. God only knew what must be in there now. With a shaky breath he opened the door and stepped out with the girls not far behind him. Looking around, he saw that the undead weren't that close to the station, but they would still have to be quick. The police station was a two-floor building with brick walls, a gate at the front that was supposed to make sure that nothing could come in easily. It seemed that it only served to trap people in judging by how much blood and flesh was hanging off of the gates. Unnerved, but not deterred, he walked up to the gates and opened them. He looked behind and saw the girls close, both paling the closer they got to the horrible sight.

"M-maybe I should go in first to see if it's c-clear. I-I'll tell you when it's safe." he suggested. He wasn't sure what was in store inside the station, so it would be best if he looked around first. Both girls looked hesitant, but he didn't give them time to speak as he was already climbing up the steps of the station. Walking up to the doors, he opened them more and was a bit surprised to see that it wasn't as horrible as he was expecting it to be.

The front office was filled with desks and other things on any normal office-place, with a water dispenser in the corner, and the ceiling fan spinning lazily. The only difference would be that most of the desks were overturned, there was blood on the floor, and there were bullet holes on the wall to his left, but that seemed to be about it. He was honestly expecting more blood, maybe even a body or two. Compared to the school, this place was pretty clean. Still, one can never be too sure.

Taking a few steps forward, he saw that to his left was a set of double doors, up ahead was a door, and about seven feet from that one there was another one to the right. There was just a wall to the right, nothing there beside some painting. Probably an attempt to brightened the place up, though the red and oranges didn't do much because the walls were a light blue. He quickly shook his head. Now was not the time to think about how out-of-place the painting was compared to the rest of the things here. He needed to find weapons for the girls. _Proper_ weapons. Not the makeshift ones they had, though the hammer might still come in handy. He took a deep breath and began walking forward, keeping an ear and eye out for any movements or sounds. He looked to the left and decided to go to the double doors first. With shaky hands, he turned the knobs and slowly opened the doors. There was blood. Lots more blood than the entrance had. It was everywhere, even the ceiling. The hall he was in went forward for about another ten feet before it turned right. Rounding the corner, he jumped a bit when his foot bumped on a body. A policeman, probably no more than thirty, his entire left leg gone and his right gone from the knee down while bites were all over his neck and chest area. Crona grimaced, briefly wondering if the man had family, or friends that were worried of him. He gulped and looked over his body quickly, almost immediately spotting the gun in the man's still clenched hands. He guessed the man probably made a last stand here, or maybe tripped and tried to shoot but didn't make it. Whatever the case, Crona couldn't help him now.

With a quick mumble of, "Sorry..." he crouched down and slowly reached for the gun while keeping an eye on the corpse. No need to let his guard down, especially since now it seemed that the corpses here are his main enemies. With a quick tug, he pulled the gun off the dead man's hand. He checked the gun, seeing it was one of those with a six-bullet barrel. He groaned a bit when he saw only two of them were loaded. Looking back down at the body he looked a bit more, patting the pockets and then noticing the pouch on the man's hip. Inside he found a small box that rattled a bit. Opening it, he found about an extra twenty shots in it. He sighed. At least it was something.

He heard footsteps behind him and faster than what normal people would have noticed, turned and wrapped his hand around the neck of the body behind him while raising his fist back, ready to palm the undead's head to oblivion. He stopped when he realized that it was actually Misuzu, who's mouth was open and her eyes wide when she felt Crona's hand around her neck.

Misuzu came in when she thought it better that they at least keep out of sight, Toshimi keeping an eye on the car by staying at the entrance. When she walked up to Crona, he suddenly turned and grabbed her neck, faster than she could blink. She almost screamed when she saw his squinted eyes, focused on ending her right then and there. And just as fast, he let go and started to bow to her while repeatedly saying "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry!"

"I-it's okay. I should have called out first." Misuzu mumbled, a bit shaky of her near-death moment. She was almost positive that Crona was going to kill her without thinking of it, but she was happy that he stopped before he did something too rash. She didn't want to die any time soon, thank you very much.

Crona calmed down enough to notice he had dropped the gun and the bullets, which were next to the policeman's body. With a sigh, he bent down to pick it up. And was suddenly face-to-face with the corpse as it sat up and opened his mouth to rip off a piece of Crona's face. The swordsman quickly jumped back with a yelp as the man suddenly flopped on his stomach, using his hands to crawl towards the two teens. Misuzu took a step back and pointed her make-shift staff at the man, trembling as it suddenly turned to her and began crawling towards her. She took a deep breath, aimed, and thrust the broom-stick forward. The tip missed the middle of the forehead, instead scrapping the side and flying past while ripping off his right ear. The end pierced the shoulder instead, immobilizing it for a moment. It suddenly twisted around while grabbing a hold of the broom, making Misuzu stumble and crash onto Crona, her rear end landing right on Crona's crotch. Said swordsman jumped a bit when he felt a body on him, but was thankful it was Misuzu and not the undead man.

Speaking of dead man, he had managed to turn and began to crawl towards both of them again, intent on ripping into both of their flesh. Crona quickly looked around for a weapon, but realized that the man was already lunging forward, both arms out and the broom still in its shoulder. Without really giving it much thought, he wrapped his arms around Misuzu and rolled, his knees sticking out a bit to make sure he didn't put too much weight on Misuzu. Just because he was skinny didn't mean he was light, seeing as the Black-blood was much denser and heavier than normal blood. Coming to a stop with Misuzu underneath him, he felt the gun under his hand and realized he was right where the man's body was a few minutes ago. Using his left hand, he grabbed the gun and brought it up before aiming at the man's head. He grit his teeth when he felt his arm shaking.

He'd never used a gun before, and only held Patty _once_ on a mission when Kidd began to weep about a church that was once symmetrical had its left bell-tower blown to bits. He caught the flying girl-turned-gun before it hit his face, so that was the first time he actually held a gun, even if it was Patty.

Still, it wasn't really gonna stop him from trying. Teeth clenched and eyes narrowed, he took aim and pulled the trigger. With a bang much louder than he had ever heard from either Patty or Lizzy, the bullet shot out of the barrel, through the air, and ripped the upper left of the thing's head. It didn't stop, though it did make its head jerk to the side. Seeing this, Crona aimed again and shot one more time, taking the rest of the head off as the body slumped forward, now motionless. He let out a sigh as he let his arm relax. That was scary. His left hand dropped the gun as he clenched his hands. The gun didn't really hurt to use, though again it might have something to do with his blood.

Blinking, he clenched his hands again. Strange. His left hand was wrapped around nothing but air, but it seemed that there was something soft in his right hand. Kind of like a pillow, but more firm, and the more he squeezed, the more he noticed a small hard nub was in his palm. Maybe he should look down and see what it is? Maybe the dead guy had a pillow under him or something. A pillow that for some reason was breathing hard and moaning. Yeah, he should really look down right about now.

Turning his head, he looked and saw Misuzu's face. Okay, so far it isn't so bad. She was blushing, her eyes wide and surprised with a somewhat glazed look to them, and she was breathing in quick gasps that he was pretty sure sounded like his name. Looking lower, he saw her shoulders also heaving, a bit of sweat around her neck, his hand on her left breast, and her blouse slightly open to show a bit of her bra. Huh, he never noticed how nice, black, and frilly it was. Wait, what was that second-to-last one?

He almost teleported across the hall, his hands raised up high as if he would be shot. And considering that he dropped the gun next to her when he jumped away from her, it was a possibility that he wanted to avoid. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Oh god, I swear I didn't do it on purpose! I'm not a pervert, I swear! I'm so sorry!" he cried quickly shaking like a leaf while his face was almost a stony grey because of the blood rushing to his head, his eyes closed and looking away from her. Misuzu slowly got up, her face as red as a tomato.

"I-It's okay! I-I mean, n-not really. I-I mean, I-I don't m-mind! O-or at least, I d-don't mind i-it was _you_ who t-touched me. O-or, uh-"

"Hey," Toshimi stepped in through the double doors and quirked an eyebrow at the scene. Crona looked to be close to tears, his hands in the air, and shaking a lot, and Misuzu was a few feet from hi, crossing her arms over her chest protectively and red-faced, looking at any direction but Crona's "You guys okay? I heard the gun shots and came to investigate."

"Um, y-yeah!" squeaked Misuzu, not really looking at her friend. "J-just, uh, Crona saved my life... again."

Toshimi blinked, but looked down and saw the man's head blown to bits, which must have been the shots that she heard. With a slight wince she turned to Crona. "In that case, we should hurry and get going. Those shots must have alerted more of **them** to this spot."

Crona looked at her strangely. "**Them**? What do you mean?"

"The undead. Those who are dead but are still moving around. **They** eat all who are still alive and don't feel anything. That's what **they** are." she said gravely, looking out towards the double doors. Even now he could hear a few of the things shuffling around outside.

"Th-then... let's quickly look for weapons!" Misuzu said, turning and beginning to walk down the hall in the direction Crona was originally headed. Scrambling to his feet, the pink-haired boy quickly caught up to the brown-haired girl and grabbed her arm.

"Y-you should be careful. We might have caught **their** attention when I, uh, fired the gun." he said, blushing when he remembered how soft her chest was. Apparently she also remembered, because she blushed and looked in any direction besides his.

"F-fine." she mumbled. Toshimi quirked an eyebrow, wondering what had happen between the two of them, but decided not to comment. For now that is.

Again with Crona at the front, they made their way down the hall, a pair of doors side-by-side, presumably for the bathrooms, on the right and another set of double doors farther down on the right. There wasn't much sound besides the shuffling outside, and something else going on down the hallway. Crona realized that they might have to find a new form of transport if **they** had already surrounded the car. He sighed. Things were getting more and more complicated. _'I don't know how to deal with complicated.'_

"The armory might be deeper in. It'd be safer that way, so that no one can just run in and take them. And even then they..." Toshimi's eyes widened as she realized a thought. "... they might be locked. We might need a key. This is bad."

"No." Crona shook his head. "I can open them, no problem."

"How?" Misuzu looked at him skeptically. So far, while she was grateful that he saved them, she knew nothing about this boy. All she knew was that he liked to wear dres-

He suddenly turned to her, like he read her mind. She jumped a bit, but tried to smile.

- er, _robes_, and that he was strong. _Very_ strong. He was able to throw **them** with ease, bulldoze through a hoard of **them**, and all while wearing his... _robes_.

Crona twitched a bit. _'Someone is doubting my choice of attire. I can't handle that sort of discrimination!'_ He decided to just ignore the weird feeling and continued down the hall. The closer he got to the doors, the louder the sounds inside were. He wasn't sure what was going on, but right now he felt more alert than he could remember. Something was going on in this place. Those sounds... they almost sounded like someone struggling. And he could hear what sounded like voices. Turning to the girls, he looked them in the eye and said, "Please go back and keep an eye on the exit." Both nodded, Crona giving Misuzu the gun and turning to the doors. The girls quickly walked back to the other end of the hallway, making sure to be as quiet as possible. With a deep breath, Crona turned the knob and pushed the door open with a slight creak.

* * *

**Well? Review! Come on now, as a writer, all reviews are nice. The flames are okay too. Make the marshmallows taste nicer.**

**Just wait for another chapie. I don't know if I'll update soon or not.**


	3. Crona the Hero, Locked and Loaded?

**I think I like writing this story more than I should. I must get something to eat now. Enjoy!**

**Also, I own nothing. Not even my car.**

* * *

There was no blood here, thank god. A rectangular room, well-lit, and so far it seemed untouched by **them**. No blood or anything like that, thought there _were_ a few overturned desks and chairs. Most likely whoever was in here was in a rush to get out. Desks, computers, some filing cabinets, and another door that was probably the chief's office. The sound was coming from a door on the other side of the room. Now that he was closer, he could hear two men.

"Will you be fuckin' quiet already? I don't care if its the end of the world, just fuckin' shut up and help me take this thing offa her!" one said. Crona knew instantly that something was very wrong here, seeing as another man spoke next.

"Will you hurry with the fucking bitch already? We don't know if the damn things are in the building! Didn't you hear the gunshots?"

"S'probably just coming from outside, now shut up!" Behind the voices, he could hear something else. Someone was groaning and crying. He gulped and walked closer, almost shrieking when his hand bumped on a desk and sent a cup full of pencils and pens crashing onto the floor. The two voices immediately stopped, Crona doing the same while holding his breath while standing still. "Go check it out, idiot!" one of them hissed, and Crona quickly looked around for a place to hide. He crouched down next to a desk, just as the door opened, a man of around twenty stepping out with a pistol in hand. He was wearing a black shirt, baggy brown pants, and a red cap, which covered most of his bald tattooed head. He had piercings on his face, and a few more tattoos on his arms, and was generally thuggish. He even had circles under his eyes, a twitching head, and yellow teeth. He smelled weird too, even from here.

He stepped out of the door, Crona managing to peek out and look over to see the door slowly close. What he saw inside made his blood run cold. He saw a young woman, probably older than him by two or three years, tied to a chair, blindfolded, gagged, and her clothes ripped and shredded to show her bruised and shaking body, tears running down her closed eyes.

Once the door was closed, he clenched his fist and glared at the door, his attention suddenly turning to the one that was outside in the room with him. He was going to have to get rid of this one first, quietly if possible. He silently crawled around the desk, keeping the man in sight while making sure he was hidden. The young swordsman looked around, seeing that across the room was a desk with another pile of pencils in a cup. He looked over to his right to see that the pencils he knocked over were still there. Picking one up, he waited for the man to face another direction. Once he did, he threw the pencil with as much accuracy as he could. It hit, but only made the cup teeter before stilling. Still, it got the man's attention.

The thug went over to the desk that he had just heard movement from. He held the gun ready, in case the zombie jumped out at him. He heard some movement behind him and turned to see a person (probably a girl) with pink hair and black dress suddenly in the air and throwing a punch at his face. He was instantly knocked out and thrown back into the wall, a bump already forming on the side of his head. Landing, Crona let out a slow breath before turning to the door. Just as it opened to show the other thug.

Unlike the one he just took out, this one had a machine-gun. Spotting Crona, the man pointed the gun at him and fired. Crona ducked down behind the desk, feeling the bullets pass his head and rolling to the side to get behind the desk. He covered his head with his hands as the desk was riddled with bullets, three shots managing to hit him on the shoulder and causing him to grunt. The fire stopped for a second and Crona didn't dare breathe, listening to the man come closer and waiting for the right time. When the thug was right next to the desk, he kicked up against the underside of the desk and rolled out of the way, another burst of shots ringing as he stood up and saw that the desk managed to hit the man's hand that held the gun. The gun was in the air, falling now almost in slow motion. With a reach of his hand Crona managed to catch it while bringing his leg up and kicking the man in the chest, making him fall back on a rolling chair that wasn't down. With a quick movement of his right arm, the gun was pointed at the man's head, right between the eyes.

The man flinched and held his hands up. "H-hey, girly, just ca-" Crona didn't want to hear him. All that would be heard would probably be excuses. Plus, he called Crona a girl. So no, no chances for this guy.

So with that in mind, he brought his left hand up and punched the man's lights out. Sighing, he rubbed his shoulder, right where he was shot. Ragnarok did a great job at keeping the bullet from penetrating any deeper than his skin, but it still hurt. At least it was healed now. Skin was a bit pink, but at least it was healed. Even his clothing was fixed. Turning to the door the man came out of, he grimaced a bit. He didn't want to think about what the men were about to do to the poor woman, though it was still pretty obvious. Honestly, the world was going to hell and these guys were thinking about sex? He was disgusted, but at least now she was okay. Hopefully he wasn't too late.

Walking over to the door, listening out for anything that could show that **they** were aware of him, he slowly opened the door to see that the girl was somehow in more worse condition than when he first saw her. The room was small, probably used more as storage than anything else, with only filing cabinets and a single light above. It seemed that the one who stayed here with her got a bit impatient and ripped off her bra, both of her breast raw and a bit bruised because of the 'rough treatment' that the thug must have given her. It also now dawned on him her actual appearance.

Black short hair, pale skin, and like his two companions, a ridiculously sexy body. He didn't know anything about cup sizes, but he was pretty sure these were probably a bit bigger than Tsubaki's, and had nice pink nipples. He realized he was getting hot in the face and shook his head. Now was not the time to ogle girls. No matter how damn sexy they were. _'Huh. When did I start thinking like this? Maka was right, I've been hanging out with Soul and Black*Star too much.'_

He walked into the room, making sure to stomp a bit to make sure that she knew he was here. Unfortunately, this seemed to make her more scared and she began to tremble. She probably thought that it was one of the men that were assaulting her. So he spoke instead.

"E-excuse me, please calm down. My n-name is Crona, and I-I'm here to help you." he said in the most soothing voice he could muster. And considering that he's always talked quietly, it was pretty damn soothing. He watched as she calmed a bit, nodding her head reluctantly. "I'm going to take your blindfold off now, so please don't be scared." he said, placing the gun on the floor and reaching back behind her head and slowly taking off the cloth. He now realized that this young woman was wearing a shredded uniform, much like the ones Toshimi and Misuzu were wearing, except that the main color was red instead of green. Once the cloth was off he saw she has bright blue eyes, both of them would have probably been more beautiful except that they were filled with fear and confusion, and red from crying. He smiled kindly at her and took off her gag, letting her gasp for breath.

"Th-thank you! Thank you so much! Oh god, th-they-" she beginning to hyperventilate and her eyes looked down, the horrors of what could have happened running through her mind. She suddenly felt a bit self conscious of being so exposed to someone like this. Crona quickly went to work on untying her arms, then her legs, and looked over to the wall where a police coat was hanging from hooks attached to the door. He grabbed it and handed it to her. She gratefully grabbed it and wrapped it around herself, the coat reaching halfway past her thighs and hugging her stomach nicely. "Thank you! I'm so glad you came when you did! M-my name is Hana. Hana Aoshingo." she bowed to him, making him smile awkwardly. Mostly because in such a small space with a girl who was half naked and cute.

He picked up the machine-gun up from the floor before he stuck his head outside the door. He could see that the two men were still knocked out, probably won't wake up for a while. He waved his hand for her to follow him and began to cross the room, Hana sticking close and latching onto his arm. He twitched a bit, but decided that this would probably calm her a bit. "I-I'm with another pair of girls here, and we're looking for weapons. Y-you don't happen to know where the armory is, do you?"

"Y-yeah! My brother works here, which is why I was here. I haven't seen him here though..." she bit her lip nervously while clutching Crona's arm tighter. He let her, his hand reaching up and patting hers lightly in an attempt at comfort. He never had to comfort people before, but he was just going with what he would have liked had their situations been reversed. "B-by the way, what is a girl like you doing here?"

Almost immediately, Crona suddenly slammed his face onto a desk, making Hana jump and release him as he whimpered on the desk. He suddenly looked at her in the eye with an almost desperate voice. "D-do I r-rea-really lo-ok li-like a g-girl!?" he squeaked, his left eye twitching a bit. When she nodded slowly, he became depressed and hung his head. "I'm a boy. I swear I'm a boy."

"A-ah! I'm sorry, I-I couldn't really t-tell!" she started apologizing, Crona still hanging his head throughout the whole ordeal. "I-it's just that with, well, since you're, uh, wearing that d-dre-"

"Robe."

"Ah?"

"It's a robe."

"I-I didn't know, I swear! I'm so sorry!" she again clung to his arm, though this time it was more of begging for forgiveness. Something that Crona found very uncomfortable.

"I-it's okay." he lied. It was a blow to his... something. Whatever it was, it was genetic. That's all he knew. "A-anyway, I'm sure that y-your brother is o-okay. W-we'll look for him once we're all safe." he said, both now exiting the room. Only for the barrel of a gun to be pointed at Crona's face. He flinched back and got ready to attack when he realized it was Misuzu that was pointing the gun shakily, Toshimi behind her with the hammer raised. As soon as they saw it was Crona, Misuzu dropped the gun and rushed him, wrapping her arms around his thin torso.

"I'm so glad you're okay! I heard the gun shots and..." it was now she noticed Hana. "Who is this?"

"U-um, this is Hana-san. I found her and... well, she says that she might know where the armory is." Crona said while smiling awkwardly from the feeling of two pairs of breast pressing against his front and arm. Also because neither girl seemed to want to let him go. And that they were looking at each other suspiciously. He was getting some bad vibes here. How the hell was he supposed to deal with this? "W-we sh-should get g-going now?" he squeaked. That seemed to snap them out of their staring contest, both girls finally letting him go. He sighed and nodded to Hana, who nodded back and turned, beginning to walk farther down the hall. He looked back at the two men still knocked out and frowned before closing the doors. He looked down at the doorknobs and decided to leave them alone. As much as he wanted to beat them to death, now was not the time. He had to make sure the girls were safe first.

He turned away from the doors and continued to follow the girls, heading deeper into the building as the sounds of **them** approaching grew. Crona was pretty sure they were now aware that the building had some food in it, and that made him nervous. As they followed Hana through the building, they saw that the halls were becoming more and more cleaner. It would seem **they** weren't able to make it this far. Hana pointed down the hall, which bended to the left up ahead.

"Down that hall is the armory, to the left. I think the... other guys got the guns from there." she spat out 'the other guys', and Crona knew she was talking about the two men that were knocked out in the room they left. They reached the end of the hallway to find that the armory was indeed there, the door kicked down and the room a mess. These guys seemed to have only grabbed whatever gun they thought looked cooler and completely ignored the rifles, most of the pistols, the batons and knives, and even the grenades. He briefly wondered just how stupid those guys were, but decided that he should be thankful. It seemed that the good equipment was left for them to take. Although some of them were in pieces. He wasn't so confident about that.

"W-what now? Some of them are in pieces!" Crona exclaimed, a bit nervous that they might have come here for nothing.

"It's okay. My brother taught me how to arm and use most of these." Hana said, smiling when she saw that Crona seemed to calm down at that. "So, um, I guess I should show you which ones do what, eh?"

For the next few minutes, Hana tried explaining how each gun worked, which were best for long range and which for close, which were more stronger, which were more accurate, etc...

In the end, Crona didn't feel all that confident in using a gun, so he grabbed a baton and a pistol. The pistol was only if he really needed it, while the baton was the longest and heaviest one he could find. This would hopefully be work as a replacement for Ragnarok, or at least until he could come up with a safe excuse on where he got a black sword. One that could talk and scream, too. Maybe he could say it's a cursed sword? Those were bound to be some of those around here... somewhere.

Misuzu seemed to prefer a semi-automatic rifle with a bayonet on the front. Toshimi had a pistol with a silencer and a small knife on her waist thanks to a belt. Hana had the same type of semi-automatic rifle as Misuzu, though no bayonet, and with a combat knife on her thigh. She also found a shirt for her to wear, a size too big, but it was still tight on the chest area. Thankfully, she still wore the coat over it. All of them has a belt with a small bag on it to carry a few more rounds of ammo. Hana found a duffel bag that she took to the room back down the hall. When she came back, the bag was full of things that seemed to be quick snacks. Some sandwiches, rice-balls, chocolate, juice boxes, and probably some things that could be heated in a microwave machine.

"This might help along the way. Now we have food and rations. We'll need to find a safe place, though." she said while strapping the bag over her shoulder, the strap right between her breast. Crona tried not to stare. He really did.

"We're going to my cousins, so you can come along." Toshimi piped up, smiling kindly. Misuzu looked a bit uncomfortable, but nodded. She didn't really trust this girl, but she was not willing to leave a person on their own.

"Really? A-are you sure I won't be intruding?" Hana looked at them nervously, but underneath it she was hopeful. _'I would really like to be with someone right now. Not just anyone though...'_ her eyes traveled to Crona, who gave her a weak smile. _'Crona-kun...'_

"Ready?" asked the pink-haired boy, holding the baton in his right hand and clutching his right arm with his left hand, the pistol on a holster and hanging from his hip. Once they nodded, he looked over to the wall and saw a few keys. For some reason, he felt giddy when he saw the police-car keys. "We should use one of those." he said while pointing to the keys. Misuzu and Toshimi looked at them confused, but Hana understood immediately.

"That's right! We can travel faster this way, and the car's are much sturdier than regular ones**(1)**!" Hana said while smiling at Crona. "Good idea!" Crona seemed to smile a bit more under the praise while blushing a bit. Misuzu looked to have gotten a bit annoyed at how Crona was acting. And she knew it was Hana's fault!

"C-come one then!" she grumbled, grabbing the keys and beginning to walk out the door. On the way out she grabbed Crona's arm, making the boy yelp in surprise before he found himself with Misuzu wrapped around his left arm. "L-let's move!" she grumbled again, forcing him to move by manipulating his arm and pushing. He just nodded and began to walk, Hana right behind them, equally annoyed. Toshimi followed with question marks over her head.

When they reached a 'T' in the hall, Hana suddenly leapt onto his right arm and pulled him to the right while Misuzu pulled to the left. Turning to the other girl, Hana growled out, "Y-you idiot! We're supposed to go this way!"

"I know where I'm going! I saw the number on the keys and know that the car is in the back of the station!"

"Well this way is faster!"

"No it's not! That way leads to the side entrance, it'll take to long! We're going through the back!"

"Well the front entrance must be overrun with those things already, so there's no way we can go there! We're going left!"

"We're going right!"

"Left!"

"Right!"

"LEFT!"

"RIGHT!"

Toshimi looked between the two quarreling girls, noticing how Crona was being pulled from side to side. For such a skinny guy, he wasn't making much noise. She thought that maybe they were hurting him, but he looked more uncomfortable than pained. Looking to the side when he heard a strange sound, his eyes widened.

"Get down!" Crona suddenly pulled both girls down into a crouch as a large shadow suddenly passed over the three teens from the right. Looking to his left, Crona saw that it was a large, dead dog. Like **them**, it was decaying, bitten... and it seemed hungry for flesh. "Go!" shouted Crona, just as the dog began its next attack. He pushed both girl back, Toshimi being able to grab both of them before they fell, just as the dog tackled Crona, intent on ripping the swordsman to shreds. Crona brought the baton up just in time, letting the dog bite into the stick while keeping it at bay, He was on his back, the dog trying to rip him to pieces and clawing at the skinny kid. With a heave, Crona managed to kick the dog off of him, the dog flying over his head and landing on its back. He got up and held the baton the same way he would with Ragnarok. "Go! Get the car ready!" he ordered, keeping both eyes trained on the dog. He was _not_ going to let the girls get hurt. Not while he could still fight.

"B-but what about you?!" Misuzu cried out, scared that this might be the end of the skinny boy who she owed her life to.

"I'll be fine. Just go before he notices you!" he said, the dog snarling and moving from side to side. It seemed to be actually thinking of a way to take down the boy. _'Do animals become smarter when they turn?'_ he wondered.

Misuzu wanted to protest more before she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and was surprised to see Toshimi giving her a slight grin. "Trust him, I'm sure he'll be fine." she said, then turned to the swordsman. "Please make sure to come back, I still haven't paid you back for saving us!" she said, her voice worried. Crona simply nodded.

Misuzu wanted to protest further, but she was already being pulled up by Toshimi and Hana. "Crona-kun!" she cried back as she saw the dog charge at the pink-haired boy. Crona also ran forward, raising the baton and whacking the dog straight across the head, the dog giving a yelp as it was batted aside by Crona's strength. It landed down the hall, right where the girls had left. For a second, it almost looked like it might go for the girls instead. So in retaliation, Crona switched the baton to his left hand as in a black blob, Ragnarok appeared in his right, both weapons raised. He wasn't really any good with two swords, never tried it actually, but at least Ragnarok was lighter thanks to being a regular weapon now.

The dog seemed more interested now that the boy's stature seemed to change. Looking down at the blade, he grimaced a bit. "Ragnarok, try not to bring any blood into my system. he mumbled while looking at the dog. "I-I don't want to know what I'll be if it does get in."

"You think I'm stupid?" asked the sword as he formed the mouth near the guard. "I know what I'm doing!"

"F-fine." With that out of the way, Crona charged, swinging Ragnarok down with enough force to break the ground. The dog dodged and tried to bite Crona's feet, but Crona stabbed the baton down on it head, the dog getting a mouthful of metal instead.

Pulling Ragnarok free, he swung again, this time managing to slice the dog's side and letting its guts spill out. The boy was hoping this would be enough, but was proven wrong when the dog just continued its assault, even though half its guts were dragging across the floor. He used the baton to keep the dog back while Ragnarok was swung, chopping off one of its front legs. The dog jumped back, somehow completely ignoring that its leg was cut off and that it has a bloody stump. It charged again, not as steady, and leapt up towards Crona's head. Bending back while twirling on his feet, his back was bent back and level with the ground while Ragnarok sliced cleanly through the dog's mid-section. The dog fell to the ground, its hind legs giving a few last kicks before they realized they were no longer connected to the brain. The upper half, though, was still clawing around, trying to get up despite not having any hind legs.

Crona finished it with a flick of his wrist, Ragnarok severing the upper half of the head and letting out a sigh, flicking the blood off of Ragnarok. "Well. That's taken care of..." he trailed off when he heard the sounds of nails hitting the floor. And panting. He turned to the direction that the dog came from and saw two more of them, both growling and tense. With a grimace he got into a stance as the dogs charged. _'This is going to be hard to handle...'_ he thought, raising Ragnarok to one of the dogs while the bayonet was stabbed forward into the mouth of the other.

* * *

**(1) I'm just assuming here. I mean, it would make sense that police cars can take heavier damage than regular ones.**

**Review, ladies and gentlemen!**


	4. Hotel Night, Crona's the Man?

**Woo! Chapter 4! Alright, let's see what Crona gets himself into today!**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

Misuzu fidgeted with her hands nervously, looking back at the building. It had been ten whole minutes since they had left Crona to that dog, and she was beginning to have doubts. They were at the police car, Toshimi and Hana in the back with the doors opened, and she was in the passenger seat, waiting for Crona. She shouldn't have left him behind, none of them should have! They had guns now, they could fight better!

Toshimi also looked troubled, fiddling with her knife while occasionally looking around incase any of **them** tried to sneak up. Hana was just as nervous, hoping that she hadn't just sent her savior to his death by letting him stay. She looked over to the entrance they had just come out of. The station was quiet, and as predicted, the front was swarmed with zombies. Thankfully, they weren't able to get past the front gate, but the poor thing wouldn't be able to last for long with how much they were shaking it. The door suddenly burst open as Crona ran out, his baton on his right hand and pistol on the left as he sprinted towards the girls. Eyes widening, she looked at the other girls with a slight grin. "There he is!"

They looked over and indeed, there was Crona, running like the hounds of hell were after him. And since the dogs were actually chasing him... "Start the car! Start the car! Start the car!" he cried repeatedly, swinging his baton at the dogs while running. Most of them were hit, but still they persisted. Misuzu turned the keys that were already in the ignition and the car roared to life, gaining the attention of a few of **them**. With a last swing, he jumped into the car, all the girls already in. He realized that, one again, he was driving. Before he could even mentally complain about this, the dog slammed into his window. He flinched, but switched gears and drove towards the exit of the parking-lot. He grit his teeth at the closed that would stop him, of course. Slamming on the gas, he rushed straight at the gate. Misuzu screamed in terror, too slow in buckling up as she almost lurched forward.

Crona's right hand shot out to the side to make sure that she stayed on her seat. He didn't realize that his hand got buried right between her ample breast, an action that made the poor girl blush and squeak, though for some reason she seemed uninterested in getting the hand off of her. As soon as he hit the gate, he somehow managed to drift while blowing the gate right off its hinges and getting them back in the street. He began to plow through all of **them** that were unlucky enough to get in the way, surprised how much stronger the car was compared to the last one.

Now that they were done with the shaky part of their escape, Crona let go of Misuzu, the girl groaning in mild disappointment. Not that Crona knew that. "S-sorry, Misuzu-san!" he said nervously, not daring to look at her as he continued to keep his eyes on the road. He mentally groaned, realizing that this would be the second time he (unintentionally) assaulted her in a sexual way. Misuzu said nothing, too embarrassed by her own actions, or lack of to be precise.

It wasn't long before they all managed to calm down, the events having drained them of energy. So far, none of **them** were visible in the streets, making Crona wonder if the situation was not as bad as he first thought. Maybe this was a quarantined area, and they could escape this town and find a safer place?

It wasn't long before they spotted _more_ problems. Not only were most of the roads blocked with cars, the tunnel that might have given them a shortcut was covered by a bus that was on fire. So with that in mind, they drove on, keeping an eye out for any more of **them**. While driving, they saw that most of **them** didn't seem to be around as much as they first thought. The streets were rather empty, which disturbed Crona a bit. If they weren't here where they could be seen, it was possible that they were somewhere surrounding innocent people. Or maybe even in the buildings right now.

Whichever it was, Crona wanted to make sure that the girls with him would be safe. Anything else would have to come second. He noticed that the sun was now halfway below the horizon, and the girls looked rather tired. Misuzu had droopy eyes, Toshimi was leaning against the car window, and Hana was already curling into a ball in the seat, her coat used to keep her warm. He sighed and looked for a proper place to sleep, then considered just stopping the car and sleeping in here. It would be safer, but it wasn't a guarantee.

He finally noticed that up ahead was a hotel. He grimaced a bit, wondering if it would really be safe. He looked over to Misuzu and whispered, "Would you like me to stop someplace to rest?"

Misuzu, who was about to doze off, looked around for a moment. She didn't recognize this place, and it was almost night. She nodded while stretching a bit, trying to stay awake for Crona's sake. "I guess that hotel will do. It doesn't look too bad."

Crona had to agree. He couldn't see any of **them** around, and it seemed rather silent so far. Not even the wind was heard, mostly just a few far-off car alarms. All-in-all, it was quiet. Still, the blood and bodies littering the street didn't exactly give him much confidence.

There was a park across the street from the hotel, some shops farther to the left of the building, and a fire department to the right. Stopping in front of the hotel, he parked the car and turned it off. He looked back to see that Hana was asleep and Toshimi was about to follow.

Misuzu wasn't about to let her, though. "Hey! Wake up!" she whispered, causing her best friend to suddenly jerk up and look around sleepily.

"W-wah?"

"We're sleeping here. Let's go." Misuzu pointed to the hotel, Crona already getting out and opening the door to Hana. He was a bit nervous when he saw that she was fast asleep, even having some drool coming out of the corner of her mouth. He sighed before he slung the pack of food over his shoulder, then gently picking her up bridal-style. He turned and used his foot to close the door, looking over towards the entrance of the hotel while walking over slowly, Toshimi and Misuzu leaning on each other to walk. Thankfully the doors were revolving ones, and the inside looked a bit clean. some things were turned over and some of the briefcases and suitcases were on the floor, scattered belongings either crushed, broken, or other forms of damaged. The receptionist's desk was straight ahead, keys on a wall behind the counter, and there were stairs on either side, presumably towards a dining area of some sort. Elevators were on either side, three on each side, and there were couches and plants scattered near the center in case anyone just wanted to take a quick breather here. The only thing that really calmed Crona was that there was no blood, so maybe **they** weren't here. After all, a hotel might not be a safe place for long, so not many people would stay here. Still, it'll have to do for tonight.

He looked at the other two girls and noticed that they were a bit more awake, no longer leaning on one another. Now they were more alert, looking around while holding their guns at the ready. "I'll go look for the keys." volunteered Toshimi, walking around the reception and looking through the keys. She grabbed one that was on the floor right above them, number 209. The others were either gone or were scattered on the floor.

Crona and Misuzu walked over to an elevator, Toshimi readying her weapon in case any of **them** were inside. With a ding the double doors swung open and they were met with a small square compartment. No undead. They filed in, Crona making sure that Hana's head didn't hit the side of the door. Misuzu was too tired to really care, the doors closing and Toshimi pushing the button. In a moment they were on the necessary floor, the room about two doors to the left, on their right. The hall was just as messy as the lobby, things scattered, but no blood, or any of **them**, thankfully. Opening the door, they saw that inside was much cleaner. Obviously no one was using this when whatever this was hit.

Two beds, a drawer in between them, a couch apposite the beds, and a light in the middle of the square room. The room was connected to a kitchen, separated by a counter that was in the shape of an 'L', and a mini-fridge next to the farthest bed. There were two doors next to each other to their right, presumably for the bathroom and closet. The kitchen had a blender, a microwave machine, a table with three chairs, and a fridge. Finally, the room itself was a nice mix of green, blue, and white.

Crona walked over to the nearest bed and looked a bit nervously at the two girls. "Uh..." Thankfully, Toshimi understood and moved the sheets, allowing the pink-haired boy to lay Hana down and tuck her in. Unfortunately, she refused to let go of his neck, and his face ended up on her chest. It was getting difficult to breath, and quite frankly he was beginning to get dizzy, but he managed to get her off. And it seemed that the girls made their way to the other bed. They were so tired they were instantly asleep the moment their heads met the pillow.

Crona was concerned that they didn't even cover themselves, considering that someone left the AC on and it was rather chilly. So he looked in the closet and found an extra sheet, draping it over the girls gently. He wasn't as tired, sometimes having gone days without sleep. Which, when he was insane, made sense because it meant that if he slept, anyone would have the chance to kill him. Now it would seem that his paranoia would keep him alert as the girls slept. Just because none of **them** were in here didn't mean that other people, like those thugs at the station, weren't. For all he knew, someone else was right next door!

He sighed and shook his head. For now he needed to rest, looking around to see if he could turn off the damn AC. He found it eventually, making sure that it was off while grabbing another sheet and wrapping it around himself. He sat on the couch, his senses as sharp as he could make them, and listened. The girls were asleep, and would hopefully be energized in the morning. With that in mind, he prepared himself for a long night of keeping watch.

... And then he saw the moon.

_'DEAR MOTHER OF ALL THAT IS- WHAT THE HELL IS _THAT_!?'_ He would later be glad that the girls were asleep to not hear his hyperventilating.

* * *

The night was uneventful, thankfully, with the first rays of sunlight beginning to shine over the horizon. He let his eyes close for a moment, his eyes a bit dark around the edges, but still as alert. He looked over at the girls, seeing that Hana was the first to slowly stir. He blinked when she simply settled and resumed sleeping.

Ah well, it's okay. It might be be best that he should do something else, though. All that time with his knees against his chest and the covers around him were making him uncomfortable, no matter how soft the couch was.

He sighed while looking over towards the bag he left on the side of Hana's bed. He may as well prepare some food. He grabbed a small... thing that was obviously food. He just had to warm it up, it even had instructions on the back of the small packet. He walked over to the microwave machine and set it to two minutes after placing the packet inside. The machine was rather quiet, something he could appreciate at the moment.

All night long, he had paid attention to every small noise that was heard. Nothing much, but every once in a while he heard some shuffling from the hall. It was possible that either **they** were here, or someone else was. Both made him nervous.

He turned when he heard a slight groan coming from one of the girls. It was Toshimi, currently stretching her arms above her head. And once again, her chest stuck out. He turned his head away quickly, a small part of him annoyed at how much these girls were showing off their bodies without much of a care. Then again, Hana didn't have much of a choice, seeing as she was almost violated by a pair of thugs. And Toshimi herself was almost eaten by a horde of the undead, so she also had an excuse. But what about Misuzu!? She still has her whole uniform intact, yet he could still see how the sun shined on her globes if she was in the light at the right angle.

He sighed a bit, wondering when this would all end. He wasn't even completely sure what he was doing, honestly, just winging it. He needed a safe place, Toshimi suggested her cousin's place. Then they needed a way to get there, so they took a car, then a police car. And then they needed weapons, so they raided a police station. All in all, he was surprised that none of them were either dead or infected. He never was one for leadership, even if he did have a tendency to think on his feet.

He turned to the microwave when it beeped, signaling that the pack was ready. He took it out, mindful of how hot it was and only grabbing it with his fingers, before opening it and seeing the contents inside. It seemed like one of those things that Soul liked eating if he was in a hurry. Hotpockets **(AN: I don't own these forms of snacks. They belong to... I don't know who, and it's troublesome to look it up, even if it only takes a few clicks seeing as I have a computer.)** if he remembered right. He blew on it, and was about to take a bite out of it, but then something happened that nearly blew his cover. He felt the familiar sensation of Ragnarok moving his blood, all of it heading straight to his chest. So he turned away from Toshimi as Ragnarok's head stuck out from his abdomen.

"Hey! I'm starving here! Give me some of that!" hissed the small demon-sword, tugging at Crona's robe lightly. He was quiet enough that Toshimi couldn't hear anything, but it still panicked Crona bit.

"R-Ragnarok! What are you doing?! The-they're not sup-posed to kn-know about you!" whispered Crona.

"Well I'm starving!" WIthout waiting, Ragnarok pulled the Hotpocket down and took a bit out of it. Silence reigned for a second, and Crona could have sworn that he heard his own blood boil. "AAAAAAAAGH! IT BURNS!" screamed the chibi sword, flaying around and causing Toshimi to jump in surprise.

"W-what! What's wrong!" Toshimi said, beginning to walk over towards Crona. The boy quickly forced Ragnarok to retreat into his body, the blood hidden thanks to the black of his robes. It was still wet, but he could deal with that for now.

"Nothing! I-I took a bite, an-and I burned myself, that's all!" Crona placed his hands in front of himself, laughing nervously as he felt blood rush to his face. He was glad that a crisis was averted, seeing as Ragnarok was now inside him again. Still, he noticed a small thing just as she stepped on it. Ragnarok had caused the food to fall when he flailed around. Which was now under Toshimi's foot. Which caused her to slip. Straight towards him. _'I can't handle the perversity of my life!'_ he thought to himself, before Toshimi and him collided and caused him to fall back with her on top.

He groaned and tried to take a breath, but realized that his breath wasn't coming in. And there was something in his mouth, which he reflexively inhaled through, causing whatever it was to suddenly enter his mouth and touch his tongue. It taste funny, though not bad. And a little nub was on his tongue, which he flicked a bit, rolling it around his mouth. He wasn't sure what it was, but it was very... hard. And he could hear something. It was Toshimi, and she seemed to be groaning. Maybe he should get up and help her? She might be in trouble.

So he pushed up from his spot on the floor and opened his mouth, allowing whatever it was to pop right out with a trail of saliva connecting his lips to... Toshimi's...

He stopped breathing the moment he saw that Toshimi was straddling him, her bra was pulled down, her face red and her breathing labored, and her hands around his neck. Did he mention that not moments ago, her left breast was in his mouth and he was licking and sucking the nipple? Yeah, that happened.

He opened and closed his mouth, unable to make any noise beside chocking ones and a syllable or two. He stared at her eyes, which he noticed were glazed a bit. Almost like how Misuzu was when he accidentally groped her. Before he could move to beg for forgiveness, Toshimi leapt up and quickly ran out of the room and into the bathroom, slamming the door along the way. Misuzu's head shot up, but she remained sleeping and her head hit the pillow again. Hana, however, yelped and sat up, looking around blearily. She looked his way and blinked upon seeing Crona panting, his face almost completely black, and his robes shifting a bit to show his thighs a bit. She was surprised at how smooth his skin looked, and he even had a nice pair of legs that could be mistaken for a woman's. That, and she was now more aware than ever that Crona was indeed a guy, thanks to the tent rising from his robes. She blinked again, making eye contact with him, before he looked down and realized he was hard. He looked back at her, and again there was silence. Then Crona rolled out of the way and hid from her below the table. Hana continued to stare at the spot he was once on before she let her head fall back, her face red as a tomato as she stared up at the sealing. It was a very weird day for Crona.

* * *

Misuzu looked left, then right, then straight ahead. All four of them were on the table, silent and eating the food that was in the bag, either heating it or eating it raw if it was edible. She noticed when she woke up how quiet it was, and chalked it off as the other three not wanting to alert anything that they were here. But now that they were all eating, she saw that it wasn't it. The three were deliberately avoiding eye contact, and it seemed to mostly be Crona who was being avoided. Not that he tried to actually do anything, he continued to rub his left arm absently while keeping his eye on his sandwich. Toshimi had gotten a fluffy white bathrobe and was covering herself as best as she could with it, making sure that her chest was as invisible as possible. Hana looked no different, but every time her eyes looked in Crona's direction, she would nibble more of her food and her face would turn very red. So all-in-all, it was a rather annoying morning. Thankfully, Toshimi broke the silence, though she kept her gaze on the table.

"U-uh, we're in the Sweet Dove hotel..." she gulped a bit. "I saw the name when we came here last night. I... uh, I think this is a l-love hotel." she said. Before anyone could begin to have dirty thoughts, she quickly continued. "A-anyway, my cousin's house is about a mile down the road, so we're making progress. Unfortunately, I saw that out the window the road is full of cars." she fidgeted a bit, finally looking up to show she was scared. "**T-they** are out there, too. **They** must have come here while we were... uh..." she couldn't go on. Mostly because she wasn't sure _when_ they came around. Of course, there was also the fact that if she thought of anything after she woke up, she would get red on the face from the thought of Crona's warm mouth around her breast as he carelessly swirled his tongue around her nipple, his knee pressing up against her sweet spot as she held his head agains-

She shook her head and gasped when she looked over towards Crona to see he was looking intently at her. She gulped and looked away, not seeing that Crona's face turned to one of thought. He was currently thinking of what to do as he stood up and looked out towards the window. Indeed, there was a large amount of **them** out there, though **they** didn't seem to have noticed the four teens were inside the hotel. So that meant something else brought **their** attention here. Whatever it was, it might have happened a while ago. Now he just needed to find a way to get rid of **them**...

He frowned and thought. _'We have a police car we can't use now that we have to move on foot, and a bunch of _**_them_**_ walking around down there.'_ he grinned while his eyes narrowed as a simple but effective idea came to mind. Had anyone looked at him then, they might have thought his grin was almost like his mother's.

* * *

The reception was quiet, not a single thing moving. That changed when the doors to the elevator opened and Crona came out, a slight gulp escaping from him. The girls seemed reluctant to let him go, but he managed to convince them that he would be okay and he would be faster. The latter was somewhat a lie. He technically was just as fast as anyone else. Still, they didn't need to know that.

He sighed. He hated lying. He really did. He rarely lied, and when he did, it always hurt. He hated lying to Marie, he hated lying to Maka, and he hated lying to Toshimi, Misuzu, and Hana. He really didn't like it, but he had no choice. It was to keep them safe. He once betrayed Marie because he was afraid, he wasn't about to betray the girls.

Moving across the area to the front of the hotel, he looked around. One of **them** was about three yards away from the police car, with another without legs was dragging itself to his right. None of **them** noticed him, allowing him to slowly make his way over to the car and open the door as quietly as he could. Slipping inside, he inserted the keys into the ignition and paused. The time it would take to turn the car on, and drive was short, and they were beginning to close in around him. Taking a deep breath, he placed his right hand on the steering wheel and his left on the door, both his legs in the car now, and his eyes straight ahead. He placed the baton on the seat next to him and with a last prayer, he slammed the door and turned the ignition. The car roared to life, instantly getting **their** attention, before he slammed on the gas. "Ragnarok!" he called, the small weapon popping out of his back.

"Yo!"

"Can you find the button or switch for the alarms?"

Ragnarok looked over to the dashboard, seeing a few switches, buttons, and a radio. The little guy retracted before reemerging on Crona's side, being able to better maneuver this way. "On it!"

Once they were down the road by a few blocks, Crona stopped the car and pressed the horn three times before looking down at Ragnarok. "Found it?"

"Yeah!" the weapon then flipped a switch, the police lights illuminating the early morning and the siren wailing in the quiet. Ragnarok reappeared on Crona's head as the boy grabbed the baton and exited the car, leaving it behind as **they** began to surround the vehicle. He hit a few of them along the way, dodging and jumping over any who tried to grab him, but none managed to do more than bump into him. As he ran, he saw in the distance that the three girls were making their way out of the apartment and would meet up with him at the park, hopefully making sure that none of **them** would notice them. "Come one, come on! Giddy up! after that ass!" cried Ragnarok, grabbing onto Crona's hair with his right hand while his left was in the air like Crona was a bull.

"W-will you stop that and just l-leave already!" Crona said, knowing that it would be very bad to let these girls know about Ragnarok. The little weapon just snickered before retreating, but not before he said a few words.

"Make sure to bang at least one of them before you get us killed again. I don't want you to die a virgin a second time!"

Crona tried to ignore it, but again the events of this morning were brought to his attention, as well as the firmness of Misuzu's breast the day before. He quickly shook his head as he finally caught up to the girls. Oh how he hated having to deal with all of this.

* * *

**Okay, so I'm going to be out for a couple of weeks. Maybe even months...**

**So yeah, I might not be able to update at all. I'm going to see my dad for a while, so yeah. He hasn't been able to see us much. So I'm going. Have a nice... few weeks... or months. I dunno. Still review while I'm out!**


	5. Mansion Invasion, Breaking In?

**Okay! New chapter, new stuff happening, and some mind-blowing too. Let's see what Crona has to go through now!**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

Crona decided, right then and there, that he hated four words when they were said in a certain order, at a certain time, as an exclamation. He downright despised them. Those four words were 'nothing', 'can', 'go', and 'wrong'.

"Nothing can go wrong."

Crona knew something bad would happen the moment he heard those words. It was an instinct deep within him that told him to run, to break the sound barrier and run until he could run no more, then to crawl on his hands until he could crawl no more, then finally to drag himself using his head until he could drag himself no more. And, if he was able to, to twist his body like a snake so he could slither like one, until he could slither no more. Getting off track, sorry.

It all started just fine, really. He got to the girls, with all of **them** stalking towards the sound of the police siren, while the three girls and one effeminate boy ran in the other direction. The run was supposed to be easy and with no complications. None of **them** were in sight, the morning sun clearly lit their way, and they now had a full belly with a good night's rest. Except for Crona, but he was still fine.

And then Toshimi had to say those blasted words and doom them all.

"My cousin's house is close by! I remember this street from when we would get gummy-bears from the store when we were kids! Come one, we're gonna make it!" she said happily, her voice a bit too loud for Crona's comfort. Before he could ask her to lower her voice, she said it. "Nothing can go wrong!"

As soon as she said that, Crona got a horrible feeling. And as if that wasn't enough, it was right then that one of **them** thought it necessary to fall off a roof. He wasn't sure how one of **them** got up there, but it fell. On a car. Crushing the roof. Starting the alarm.

_Right beside them!_

He yelped and looked back, the alarm making them all stop and stare at the undead now on the car's roof. It was long dead, but that wasn't what warranted alert. What _did_ was the fact that they were surrounded by **them**, a good number that were probably unable to hear the distant siren of the police car and were lagging behind. Now **they** were headed straight towards the group, who were still paying attention to the car. Hana managed to stop staring and saw **them** coming closer.

"We have to go, now!" she hissed, lest **they** realize that there were people there. The others quickly shook themselves of their shocks and ran, the rest of **them** slowly surrounding the car. Crona took the lead, using the baton to beat them out of the way. Misuzu and Hana were on either side of him, Misuzu using the bayonet to stab the heads as best as she could. Hana would try to stab at the neck area, severing the spine. Toshimi was in the back, taking care of any loose ends and tripping a few as best as she could without getting too close. As they ran, they passed by a large construction site, a machine could be heard still turned on. He contemplated investigating, but decided that he might have another chance later.

They continued running, the undead beginning to thin out more and more as they continued on their way. He suddenly became a bit nervous. Mostly because now that **they** were nowhere in sight, the whole area seemed eerily calm. He noticed that up ahead was a mansion. Not as big as most he had seen while traveling with Maka, but still not exactly small. He also noticed that the front gate was barricaded with furniture, some crates, and a proper blockade at the front. Wire was all around the perimeter, some of it covered in blood. So **they** tried to get in on some occasions it seemed, though **they** failed. He turned to Toshimi, who had a bit of a smile on her face. Until a thought crossed his mind, and he voiced it.

"A-are we sure that anyone's inside?" he asked, looking up towards the house. Everything was quiet, no lights could be seen on the windows, and the whole block seemed empty. None of **them** seemed interested in coming near here.

"She has to be!" Toshimi snapped, Crona flinching back a bit at her angry voice. "She's not stupid. M-maybe she's deeper inside, or maybe she's just in the basement. I-I mean, she... she always knows how to hide. I-I could never find her whenever we played hide & seek, so... s-so..." her voice began to tremble near the end, her uncertainty showing as she continued to speak. Crona gulped and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"H-hey." he said, smiling a bit. "We're not sure if she's in is what I meant. S-she could always be somewhere else. We should check just in case." he tried reassuring her. It seemed to have worked as she nodded, smiling a bit more as he saw her resolve strengthen in her eyes.

"Right!"

Misuzu smiled a bit as well, glad to see her friend in higher spirits. She was a bit disturbed when she realized she was paying too much attention to how long Crona's hand was on Toshimi's shoulder. Seven and a half seconds. Huh. She wasn't supposed to be thinking about that, right?

Hana was a bit less... reserved. "C-come on then!" she grumbled, tugging on Crona's sleeve while walking to the wire. Crona helped to open a small area on the wires, using the baton and his foot to widen it and allow the girls to go first. Once in, they had to climb over the blockade and land on the other side. A feat that was a bit of a hassle, seeing as most of the blockade was meant to keep **them** out, and did a good job at it seeing as the four teens were having a hard time getting in. Once all of them made it onto the other side, Crona took a better look at the house. Large, three floors, and a fountain in the front. The grass seemed to be very well kept, there were some flowers around the building with vines growing from the left side, and the windows clean. All in all, it was a beautiful place.

They walked to the front door, keeping an eye out in case this place wasn't safe. Crona noticed that Toshimi was the most nervous of them all. Her gun kept trembling as she made her way to the door, Crona and Misuzu behind her.

Many thoughts were going through her head. What if she wasn't alive? What if **they** already raided the place and killed her cousin? What if she wasn't even here? Where would she be? When did they leave? Should she have called first? No, the phones were useless, and now here they were without any guarantee that she was here!

She reached her hand out to knock, but was unable to. She didn't know what the inside was like, and a part of her didn't want to know. But right now it wasn't a question of what she wanted.

_'I _need_ to know if she's alright! I can't walk away now, not when we made it this far!'_ she thought, gritting her teeth and knocking as hard as she could, her fear and anxiety preventing her from feeling the pain. She waited, hoping that anyone would answer. That everything was alright. That one of the butlers or maids would open the door, let them in, show that the inside was fine, no blood, no broken furniture, none of **them**. She waited. And waited. She was about to knock again when she heard shuffling on the other side, along with a second sound she ignored because of her elation. She smiled, her shoulders rising as she realized someone was on the other side. They were okay! Everything was fine now! They were safe from-

It took her a moment to realize the second sound. Groaning. Someone was groaning, just like **them**. And now they were banging against the door, slow, sluggish hits. Crona and Misuzu quickly went to her when she stumbled back, and she would have fallen had they not held her. She was trembling, over and over listening as one of **them** tried to get out. She was breathing erratically, shaking her head in denial.

_'No! No, no, no! I-it can't be true! Ma-maybe someone is sick! Maybe they just can't open the door! They might have hurt their hand, or maybe the doorknob isn't working...'_ many other excuses went through her mind, all of them being crushed over and over with every bang and moan from the other side of the door. She was trembling and tears ran down her face as she tried to speak, to say something. Anything.

Crona knew that it was a bad idea to have her here, so he looked up to Misuzu and gently said, "We have to get her away from here."

She nodded and helped Toshimi up, placing one of the dark-haired girl's arm over her shoulders while Crona did the same for the other, his arm snaking around her mid-back. Toshimi was still crying when they made their way to the fountain, setting her down on the edge. Hana was quiet, looking around uncomfortably and fiddling with the pack on her back that held their food and bullet-clips. For a good couple of minutes, Toshimi clung to Crona, letting out quiet sobs and flinching whenever she heard the banging of the door. Gently, the boy pried himself from her grip while whispering that everything would be okay. She seemed to accept this and let him go, hanging her head and wrapping her arms around herself. Crona was now standing and looking towards the front door, his mind working at possible solutions while looking all over the front of the mansion.

"I'll be right back." he said, before sprinting to the left, intent on circling the mansion. He needed to know if there was a different way to get in. Misuzu and Hana had no time to call out for him, as he was already gone. He kept running looking at each window, looking for any other way to get inside the large house. He considered breaking a window, but didn't want to cause too much noise. Just because they heard _one_ of **them** at the front door didn't mean there weren't others in some other place of the house. Not to mention the dogs. He should have asked about that, actually. He shook his head clear of those thoughts and continued to the back.

There was a pool, a statue between said pool and the porch, and a garage beyond that. He also saw that the back door lead to a dinner room, the table a mess with some food on the table and some on the floor, one of the chairs on the floor, and what he assumed to be orange juice on the floor as well. He sighed when he checked the door leading in. Locked.

He looked around, then up, and noticed an open window that he assumed would lead to the kitchens. The sill was about three yards from the ground, and the window looked big enough that he could probably squeeze through. With his mind made up, he placed the baton between the belt and his robe and took a few steps back. He suddenly sprinted forward, jumped and placed one foot against the wall before using it to jump closer to the window. He managed to mostly get his head through before he had to pull himself the rest of the way. With a heave, he pulled himself inside and looked around. The kitchens were empty, though he assumed that it was recently used. Maybe a few hours ago? Did that mean that **they** only recently made it inside?

He pulled himself in the rest of the way, pulling his robe up a bit to swing a leg over before entering the rest of the way in. He suddenly lost his grip and fell face-first. Into a blue cake.

_'Blue. I really don't like blue.'_ he sighed a bit as he slowly lifted his head, wiping away the blue frosting and looking around the kitchen. Pots and pans were scattered around on the floor, some pasta, there was a half-eaten turkey farther in... and blood near the door to the dinner room. He assumed it's been there for a while now since it was beginning to darken. The whole place looked like it was being used before evacuated quickly. Maybe this mansion wasn't as safe as they assumed? _'But there were barricades at the front, so either _**_they_**_ found a way in...'_ his eyes continued to look around for any danger. _'Or Toshimi's cousin locked herself in with _**_them_**_ without knowing.'_

He got down from his position on the table, and stepped down on the floor, moving his head around in case he heard anything. So far the entire place seemed quiet, and he assumed that the one at the front entrance was too far away to hear from here. Walking to the door, he made sure that the baton was ready to be swung at anyone. He stepped out of the kitchen and into the dinning room, avoiding stepping on the food for now and walking to a door to his right. He saw a long hallway, two doors on the left, one on the right, and one at the end. He assumed that the one at the end would lead him to the entrance, so he made his way there. There were a few pictures on the wall, but he ignored them in favor of the realization that the whole place was quiet. Not a single thing was heard. He narrowed his eyes, his steps slowing before he stopped. He could hear the one on the front banging, almost desperately. He grit his teeth and continued, placing his hand on the doorknob before twisting it.

He stepped into the entrance hall, seeing the undead almost instantly. It was male, an old man because of the white hair and wrinkly skin. He was littered in bites around his neck and his right arm was missing. He didn't notice the effeminate boy slowly sneaking up on him, not even when Crona summoned Ragnarok and sliced his head off. He caught the body and quickly pulled it away from the door, making sure to avoid the blood gushing out of the neck. Pretty difficult, considering he had to grab it from below the armpits and drag it to the side. He left it next to the door for now, hoping he'll get a chance to get rid of the body later. The head was placed next to him, just in case heads could work on their own. It was a long shot, but he wasn't taking chances. Once he took care of that, he went to the front door and unlocked it, opening to see that Toshimi was being comforted by Misuzu while Hana was next to them keeping an eye on the gate. He walked over to them, gaining their attention when they saw him approach.

"Clear." he said, nodding towards Toshimi. Her eyes were red and puffy, and she was still trembling, but she got up slowly and bowed her head. He scratched his arm nervously. "U-uh, maybe I should go in first. You guys can keep an eye on the entrance, i-if you like." he offered. Toshimi looked like she wanted to object, but then thought it out. In truth, she didn't know if she could really go through with this. She didn't want to see anything inside if **they** already managed to get into the mansion. So she silently nodded and sat back down, Misuzu sitting with her. Hana walked over to him, gun at the ready.

"I'm coming with you." she stated. Crona would have normally tried to get her to stay, but she was more than determined. That, and she was already going inside.

With a silent nod, he walked in while preparing the baton. Now that he had a better look at it, the place was actually beautiful. Mostly red gilded in gold, a red carpet that also led to a stairs straight in the middle of the room that branched into two stairs once it hit the back wall, where a portrait he couldn't quite make out was. It was on the other side of a chandelier, so he could only make out the start of a little girl's dress, a woman's lower body sitting on a chair, and a man standing next to said chair. He couldn't see the faces because of the poor lighting, though right now he wasn't really paying much attention to that. He saw that below each stair was a door, one of them open to show that there is where he came from. To the left was a door that he was sure was a closet, and to the right were double doors that would probably lead to a living room. "I-if there _are_ survivors, where would they be?" he mumbled, looking around.

Looking over towards Hana, he saw that she was looking around as well. "There might be some sort of panic room, or a bunker. Maybe inside the house, though it might also be outside... somewhere." Crona nodded to the double doors, walking towards them while Hana followed. He opened one slowly and peeked inside. It was a nice room. Mostly red as well, with a red couch, a coffee-table and a few sofas. There was a bookshelf, a flat-screen tv, a music stereo, and a dvd player. There was a window that showed the outside to his right, and to the left was another door. The room was clear, a book was face down on the couch. He guessed someone was reading it before they left the room. No signs of struggle, no blood, and there was a cup of tea on the table. He walked over to it and touched the cup.

"Cold. They left the room a while ago." he mumbled to himself, though Hana heard him well enough.

"It looks like that single one manage to get trapped at the entrance. I don't think there are any more, though we should still be careful." she replied. They continued onwards, searching the first floor. They found a bathroom, a music room, and a library, all of which were clear. Now all that was left was the upstairs. Just as they were about to start climbing, they noticed movement at the front door. Crona raised the baton, Hana pointing her rifle at the figures at the entrance. The figures also raised weapons, ready to fire. Silence.

"A-ah." Crona suddenly perked up, slowly lowering the baton. "Misuzu-san, Toshimi-san." he sighed in relief, all four of them lowering their weapons. He smiled a bit at Toshimi. "Are you o-okay, Toshimi-san?" He made his way down the stairs, keeping a close on the girl. She still seemed unhappy, but he now had a fire in her eye that told him she was now determined.

"Thanks for, well, giving me some time, Crona-kun. Really, I needed it." she said, smiling softly at the pink-haired boy. He smiled as well, though he was a bit confused at the suffix. Wasn't that something that you added when you were close to someone? Before he could ponder on it more, Toshimi walked past him and began her climb up the stairs. He looked over to Misuzu, who had at this point been looking at Crona a bit more intently than what was necessary. She shook herself out of it and smiled.

"We should go and back her up, just in case." she said. Crona nodded and they both began to walk up the stairs behind the other two girls. Toshimi was now in front, cautious, but she seemed to know where she was going. At the top of the left steps, they were met with a door. Opening it, it showed a small hallway with the windows on the left of them. There was still no sound, and this seemed to make Toshimi move quicker. She seemed to know where it was that she was headed, though.

Before anyone could ask, she seemed to have figured out why everyone was so quiet. "We're heading to a secret room that my cousin showed me when we were little. It's in her parents' room, which is just down this hallway." she explained, the other three nodding in understanding.

"You said your cousin was wealthy. What exactly do her parents do?" asked Misuzu, a bit curious as to how such a big house can be maintained.

"Her mother is a therapist, I think, but her father is a biological scientist. I haven't talked to him much, but he seems nice enough. Her mother is very nice, and is usually smiling, though her father seems a bit more... eccentric." As Toshimi explained, she seemed to brighten up as she seemed to remember the days before all of this. Misuzu and Hana both also seemed to have forgotten about their situation, which made Crona a bit reluctant to bring them back to the present. Luckily, they passed a few doors before stopping on a single one. With a shaky breath, she turned the nob and pushed the door open. It was clean, the queen-size bed was made, there was a desk, a small bookshelf, a dresser, a walk-in closet, and a flatscreen tv that was probably as wide as Crona should he spread his arms out.

He watched as Toshimi walked over to the walk-in closet, he noticed that there was something on the corner of the moon that made his mouth gape open. It was Ragnarok. As in, there, leaning against the corner, was a sword as black as night with a white line going down the side of the blade, and a spiky guard. He also noticed that it was as big as Ragnarok was when he was a pre-kishin. He slowly walked towards it, making sure that no one else noticed as the other girls entered the closet (He got the feeling there was a joke in there, somewhere.).

He picked it up and held it in one hand. It was heavy, but still he found it easy to pick up. It was also somewhat nostalgic, even if it did bring a few bad memories. He looked over his shoulder when he heard a light nocking on metal. He made his way over, holding the blade while placing his baton on his belt, and was surprised to see that a part of the wall inside the closet slid over to show a metal door. It was obviously locked judging from the red light over a keypad. Toshimi was pressing a button next to a small speaker over the keypad and speaking to it.

"... I managed to get here thanks to my friends. How are you guys doing?" she was in the middle of a conversation, so he heard very little.

A voice spoke next, one that Crona was surprised was eerily familiar. "We're all fine, we just thought it best to hide for a while. I'm glad you're okay, Toshimi-chan. Give me a sec, I'll open the door right away." As soon as the female voice finished speaking, the keypad's light turned green as a loud **CLANK** was heard, the door slowly opening. A woman stepped out, blond hair loosely over her shoulders and showing brown eyes that would have normally calmed anyone. Too bad they were on a face that Crona was familiar with, not to mention that there were _two_ of said eyes.

Crona's jaw had hit the floor as soon as he saw her, "M-M-Mar-Ma-Mari-" his grip on the Ragnarok sword loosening to the point that it dropped and hit the wall, causing the others to jump and look in his direction. Misuzu and Hana, being right next to him, were able to catch him before he hit the floor as darkness came to him.

Meanwhile, the blond woman looked worried, confused, and surprised when she laid her eyes on his prone form. "O-oh my! Who is that?"

"This is Crona! Crona! What's wrong!" Toshimi answered to her aunt before she knelt next to the boy. She looked up to her aunt. "Can you help?"

The woman nodded, suddenly turning to Hana and Misuzu. "You two, grab the legs. Toshimi, help me with the arms." With that, the four women made their way out of the closet. The woman blinked when she heard the person whisper something.

"Marie..." She looked down at him, wondering if maybe this person was one of her patients. After all, it seemed that this person knew her name.

* * *

**Oh my, look. Something is going on. Heh.**

**Anyway, I'm sure you're all wondering a few things.**

**1.) Whether or not Takashi and the gang will make an appearance.**

**Honestly... I haven't decided on that. It they _are_, I don't think they will interact much. I like the group and all, but I honestly want to stay away from canon for a bit longer. At least for now.**

**2.) When will Ragnarok be introduced to the girls?**

**I want to keep him hidden for a while longer, and maybe even give him his own body through the power of 'Writing'. You know, 'cause I can do anything I want and all. Still, I'm going to try and make it believable. Not something stupid.**

**3.) Will this be a harem fic.**

**Maybe. I mean, Crona is a pretty indecisive guy, trying to stay out of trouble and all. So when he now has three girls gunning after him, it'll either be very easy to have him with all the girls, or very difficult. I think I'm doing a good job so far, but that just might be me developing an ego.**

**Anyway, that's all for now. Any other questions shall be answered in the next chapter. Probably. hopefully. Anyway, see ya!**


	6. Meetings Then Mourning, Crona is Alone?

**I had to constantly edit this because I kept making scenarios with too much pervyness. Might have something to do with the fact that I keep watching HotD and paying more attention to the 'plot' and not the... _plot_. Meh, whatever.**

**A reviewer, one 'DARKNESS4311', brought on a few good questions. All of which won't be answered for some time, I'm sorry to say. Except that the swords-master you're talking about is probably Saeko. And I'm still debating on whether to not the original characters should make an appearance. Maybe in passing, or even in the mansion arc, but they won't be traveling together if that's what you're hoping.**

**Still, giving Crona a harem is going to be a bit difficult. He's a timid kid, so the prospect of having multiple girls will probably be too much for his poor little heart. Then again, I could use the, 'doesn't know normal things' bit and let him at it. Meh, something to think about. For me, that is. Then again, with the things I'm writing, I don't think I'm giving him much of a choice. So... Yeah, I think I'll give him a harem. Unlike my other story, 'Shadow of the Fox', I'm going to try to make this one more believable. Seriously, I'm kind of disappointed in myself on that fic. I had an awesome idea, and I acted like any newbie author and outright OPed Naruto. Ah well. What's done is done.**

**Anyway, I own nothing. Please enjoy.**

* * *

When he returned to the land of the living, he noticed a number of things. The first was that he was in a bed, and it was _very soft_. He briefly contemplated simply going back to sleep and never wake up. The second was that the sun was still up, so he must have been out for no more than an hour. The next was the horrible headache he felt, like his head was used as a drum all day. That kind of ruined the idea of staying in bed for the rest of the day. And the last was the cause of the headache, which was Ragnarok using his head as a drum while humming to himself a song he couldn't remember at the moment. When he groaned and touched his head, Ragnarok stopped and looked down at the boy with a bit of annoyance.

"Hey! About time you got up, numb-skull." cried out the little demon-sword, patting Crona's head a bit too hard.

"R-Ragnarok? W-what just happened? Where are we? Wha-" he suddenly remembered the day's events, up until he saw the person step out of the panic-room. "Ragnarok? W-was that..."

"Hate to say it, but I think that blonde woman followed us here! And got her fucking eye back. Can you believe it?" Crona was too busy wondering how the hell that was possible, and Ragnarok was too busy 'patting' Crona's head with as much force as he could without getting said boy out of his contemplative trance, that they didn't notice the sound of footsteps approaching. Luckily, they noticed the doornob jiggle and begin to turn, so Crona instantly brought the covers high up, covering his head. It was also then he noticed the most worrisome of his problems. Someone had gotten his robe off, and under that... he was naked. That's right, Crona did not wear underwear. They were uncomfortable when you're wearing a robe.

Now realizing he was robeless, he made a small squeak as he found the covers rubbing him in weird ways. As the door opened, he couldn't help but stare when he saw both Misuzu and Hana walk in, both wearing new clothes. Misuzu wore a light green shirt with short sleeves, leaving her stomach exposed, and a brown skirt that was a bit too short to make him comfortable. On both legs were black socks that reached mid-thigh. She also seemed to have washed up, her skin shiny and smooth, no longer covered in blood and sweat like last he saw. The same could be said about Hana, who was wearing a yellow long-sleeved shirt with no shoulders, showing that she still didn't have a bra, and a black skirt that was also pretty short. Aside from the change of wardrobe, she also seemed to have combed her hair. Both were talking to one another when they entered, though it seemed that they were still tense around eachother.

Ragnarok was, thankfully, retreating back into his body. He still cackled when he went in, muttering about losing cherries. Both girls seemed to pipe up as soon as they saw his eyes over the bed's covers. They hurried over to the edge of the bed and jumped on, both of them quickly grabbing Crona through the sheets and fussing over him.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"Why did you faint? Didn't you sleep last night?"

"Are you thirsty? I can get you some water!"

"Are you cold? I'll get you another blanket if you want."

And so, they spent the next two or so minutes trying to make him comfortable, or get him out of bed, or making him stay in bed, or offering to bring him food, or just grabbing on to him. It was a bit disturbing, especially when they would catch glimpses of his exposed shoulders. Then their eyes would become excited and hungry, making him feel scared, vulnerable, and kinda warm under the collar.

Hana was trying to get into the covers, her eyes showing focus and excitement. "Come on, you must be freezing! I-I'll help you warm up!" she said, straddling his right leg and wrapping her arms around his body. He found his head right under her neck, placing most of the area below his nose in between her soft melons. He became hot-faced almost instantly, not knowing if he should try to speak, or push her away, or to wiggle out of her grip.

Misuzu saved him, thankfully, and pulled him out of the brunette's cleavage. Unfortunately, she instantly place him in between her own globes, so once again he was all hot and bothered. "Don't be an idiot, can't you see that he's sweating?! We have to get these sheets off him!" And so, she began trying to get the covers off of him to expose him. He tried to pull away, but ended up overestimating the size of the bed, resulting in tipping to the side while both girls instinctively latched onto him.

With a thud, the three teens went down on a pile of bed sheets and bodies. Somehow, Crona ended up beneath both girls, landing head first. _'Why the head? Why do I always end up landing on my head?'_ he wondered, trying to get up. For some reason, he couldn't lift his head. Something heavy, soft, and warm was on his face, tickling his nose and pressing a bit on his face. At the same time, it didn't seem that he could move his legs either. Something was on it, mostly wrapped around both legs.

He brought both his hands up to take off whatever was on his head, and found his hands squeezing a pair of soft mounds. At the same time, he felt that whatever was on his legs was squirming a bit while there was a small bit of pressure on his crotch. He managed to get the thing off his head and sat up a bit, finally letting him see exactly what was happening.

Backtrack a few moments ago and we see Misuzu rubbing her nose from the fall. It wasn't broken or anything, just hurt. She'd be alright. Or at least, she would be as soon as someone would stop breathing up her panties. As soon as her mind completely registered that thought, she looked behind her just in time to see a set of hands shoot up and grope her butt. She squeaked quietly when she realized it was Crona, her mind telling her to move yet her body refusing to do so. She wasn't even that angry that the supposedly shy boy was shamelessly moving his fingers through her flesh, causing a small "Mmm!" to escape her. In all honesty, she was beginning to enjoy this. She closed her eyes, letting a soft sigh escape as she began to breathe a bit heavier. She was about to begin to grind her hips before Crona suddenly pushed her off and sat up a bit.

Now we go to Hana. The poor girl landed on her front, a bit thankful that not only was the bed low enough for minimal damage, but that she landed on something else. It was a bit uncomfortable, but she was fine either way. Her head landed on something else, though. She couldn't see through the sheets, but whatever it was had a peculiar scent that made her hot and bothered. Without lifting her head, she looked down and her jaw suddenly dropped. Not only did she realize that she had landed on Crona, she saw that her face was pressed up against his crotch. Her eyes became as wide as saucers as she became red with embarrassment, though she didn't seem to have any thoughts on getting away any time soon. She took a deep breath, shivering and squirming at the unique scent of Crona.

Crona was trying to understand exactly what he was seeing. When that didn't work, he tried to sort things out the same way he did when he fought. Take in all the small details, see what you could use, and make a plan. Except that this time, he wasn't making an escape plan, or an attack plan, or even telling a lie. He was just trying to comprehend the scene before him.

Misuzu was now on his chest, her butt towards him and her black lingerie in full view for him. That explains what was on his face, smothering him a second ago.

Processing, comprehension at 37%.

He saw his hands right on Misuzu's ass, explaining what he was (and technically still is) groping. It didn't really explain why she was so still or why she wasn't getting angry at him, but that could wait until later.

Comprehension at 52%

He saw Hana straddling his legs, explaining why he couldn't move his legs.

Comprehension at 76%.

She was literally wrapped around his legs, since she was clinging to him, and her face was right on his crotch as she slowly began to rub her face against that area. He blinked when he felt his lower 'sword' begin to stiffen.

Comprehension at 97%.

98%.

99%.

... Comprehension buffering.

...

... Comprehension has stopped working. Shutting down now.

And so, Crona blacked out.

Hana felt Crona suddenly slacken his hold on her ass, making her open her eyes and look back to see him now unconscious again. She was mildly disappointed that his ministration stopped, but quickly squashed that train of thought when she remembered she was supposed to be unhappy. She suddenly sat up and crawled off him, managing to stand up before noticing that Hana was still wrapped around Crona's legs with her face rubbing against the boy's crotch area, her face showing an almost dazed expression.

"Hey!" she suddenly hissed at the brunette, causing her head to shoot up and look at her. She had the same dazed look for an extra second before she remembered she wasn't the only one in the room.

"Wha-what?" she just then realized not only what she did, she also remembered that it was not something that was looked upon with approval. "I-I, uh, just... Let's put him back on the bed, o-okay?" she stuttered, quickly scrambling off the unconscious boy and bending down to pick up Crona from his armpits. She heaved and became surprised at how heavy he was. She tried again, only managing to lift his back before she tired out, his head now resting on her legs while the bed covers fell to expose his chest. She blushed a bit, but quickly pushed him up again. Misuzu thought she was just messing around, so she rolled her eyes and moved to help. When she tried pulling him up, she was also surprised in his weight.

With their combined strength they managed to get Crona's upper body on the bed, though his bare legs were still sticking over the side of the bed. That was rectified quickly as both girls finally placed him back in bed and placed the bed sheets in a way that it looked like he never got up. Both then left the room quietly, sporting matching blushes as they mentally apologized to the pink-haired boy.

* * *

When he came to a second time, there was no Hana or Misuzu. He was on the bed, the covers over his neck, and he had a headache. Unlike last time (which he assumed was actually a very perverted dream), this headache didn't come from Ragnarok beating on his head. He was still naked, and he was a bit too warm to be comfortable. So with that in mind, he decided it was time to get up. He had rested long enough and the girls might become worried if he took too long.

He decided to go rummaging through the closet to see what he could wear. He found a pair of black pants that he considered comfortable enough, a black shirt, and a blue sweater with a hood that had black fur around the hood and wrists, since he didn't find anything else that seemed to fit. Everything else was either itchy dresses or skirts that were too short for him. The clothing was a bit baggy around the legs and arms, but at least now he was dressed. That was good.

As soon as he stepped out, though, he saw both Toshimi and Hana heading his way, walking at a very sedated pace with their eyes on the ground. They kept fidgeting and blushing, making him wonder what happened. They seemed hesitant reach him so it was no surprise that he had to call out to them for them to finally notice him "Misuzu-san, Hana-san. I-it's good to see you again." he said with a slight smile. He tried his best to ignore that they were both wearing the same thing as the two had in his dreams. Must be a coincidence. _Needs_ to be a coincidence.

Both jumped a bit when they noticed he was right in front of them. More so when they saw that he was now dressed, reminding them how naked he was just a few minutes ago. "H-hey! How are you, Crona-kun?" asked Hana, smiling nervously. Misuzu looked no better, looking around the hall while averting his gaze. He blinked before deciding to ignore it. They probably felt awkward in someone else's house, much like him.

"Miss Marie wants to talk to you, Crona." said Misuzu, her hand shooting out and gripping his as she pulled him along. She seemed intent on getting away from Hana. Said girl seemed a bit annoyed before following along.

Crona, meanwhile, was dragged along while his brain tried to understand exactly what was just said. _'Marie. Marie is really here! Oh my god, what now? What should I say? Should I explain all that has happened so far? Wait, if she's here, did she die as well? What happened back with Maka and Medusa? What about Stein? And Asura?'_ all these thoughts and more were swirling around his head, making him fidget and sweat.

The three teens then began to walk down the hall, Crona having a nervous look on his face. He was between Hana and Misuzu, Hana to the left and Misuzu apposite. Both seemed a bit too close to him, somehow his hands always brushing against theirs every once in a while. It was something he wasn't sure if they were doing intentional or not. He assumed they were taking him to where he would see Miss Marie. When they passed the main hall, he noticed that they moved the body of the old man. He saw a trail of blood, probably from the body being dragged away, and two maids cleaning the blood off. They both smiled at him, causing him to smile shyly.

As they approached the livingroom, his thoughts went to questions he wanted to ask Marie to find out what the hell was going on. Why was Marie here? Was he finally insane enough to make an entire world full of zombies? That didn't explain the overly sexy women, though. Was he secretly a pervert? Oh god, he couldn't handle that sort of inner demon! He already had Ragnarok. The two girls seemed to sense his unhappiness and began to silently blame one another. After all, it wasn't good idea to pull someone as thin as Crona so hard.

After walking through the house for another few seconds, they entered the livingroom that he saw earlier when he broke in. Sure enough, Miss Marie was there sitting on the couch, both her eyes in her skull, and that same smile she always wore when she saw one of her students. Sitting next to her was Toshimi, her clothes replaced by a blue skirt and a tight grey shirt with no sleeves. He probably stared at Marie a bit too intently, because he noticed how she seemed to fidget a bit under his gaze. So he smiled shyly and sat on the chair opposite from her, the coffee table in between them. He turned to Marie, wanting to ask so many questions. How was she here? How did she recover her eye? Did she know what was going on outside?

Before he could ask, though, she spoke first. "Hello there. It's good to see that my nieces' savior is doing better. Our nurse says that you were dehydrated." she said with a smile. Crona couldn't help but notice how... _unfamiliar_ she was. Despite obviously being Marie, she wasn't _his_ Marie. She didn't know anything about him. With a sigh, he nodded slowly. Marie seemed to notice his depression, but didn't comment on it. Instead, she thought it necessary to thank him. "I really can't thank you enough for bringing Toshimi here. I was beginning to lose hope I'd ever see her again." she said, patting Toshimi's shoulder lightly. Her smile turned a bit mischievous, causing him to blink a bit. "She seems to think very highly of you. She just wouldn't stop talking about you!" she said happily. He blinked again when Toshimi suddenly 'EEP'ed. The teenage girl quickly looked away while her face became red.

The morning's accident was still fresh in her mind, and she was a bit aroused earlier when she noticed how her nipple became red and sensitive from his sucking. She had locked herself in the bathroom for a good ten minutes before she heard that more people were moving around outside, a sign that both Hana and Misuzu had woken up.

Back to the present, Marie was explaining to Crona that it was safe for the most part. "I'm sure that you already noticed the furniture outside. The back entrance has also been blocked off, and we have a good amount of food that should last us for about a month if I counted right. Although, it might still be wise to get as much food as we can now, and not try and get some later." she said, almost sounding proud of herself. Crona couldn't help but smile at her familiar antics. She even had the same thinking pose, where she had on of her fingers to her lips while looking upwards. "I don't think that the supermarket has been raided yet. It's about three blocks from here, a bit past the construction site."

"S-so you want us to go and g-get some more supplies?" he asked. He didn't mind, really. He knew that he could take care of himself in a fight, especially if he were to go on his own. He'd have to think less about the people around him and more on actually completing his mission. He was a bit surprised when he saw Marie quickly shake her head.

"No! No no no! You won't have to do anything anymore!" she smiled at him reassuringly. "You've done enough, Crona-kun."

Whenever the Marie from his world smiled at him like that, he always felt nice and warm. It was the sign that she was satisfied with his actions, that she was proud he had accomplished something. So when he saw this Marie smile at him, he was waiting for that same feeling. Instead, he felt... disappointed. He wasn't sure why. It was the same smile, right? That smile she showed him when she wanted to let him know that she cared about him, his wellbeing, his feelings. Instead, he found himself feeling like he had just been told that he was now unneeded.

_'Why? Why do I feel like this?'_ he thought, ignoring how Marie was reassuring the other girls that they would now have time to rest. While they all seemed relieved, he was still looking down at his hands. _'She says I did enough. That she's glad I helped. Why do I feel like this? Why doesn't her smile make me happy like the Marie from my world?'_ The answer came as soon as he thought thatquestion. _'My world. This isn't my world. No matter how you look at it, _everything_ here is strange. My soul...__'_ he felt his hand on his chest, still unnoticed by everyone else. _'It's like I'm alone.'_

When in shibusen, he instinctively felt the presense of souls of everyone around him. It was something he never noticed because it was always there since the day he was born. Even when he would take missions with Maka he could feel the souls of people. Not the same as Maka, but still feel them. Here, he felt nothing. He couldn't feel the souls of the people in the room. He couldn't feel anything. He was alone.

That's why he felt like this, he realized. It wasn't his Marie. She knew nothing about him besides that he saved Toshimi's life. She didn't know about the blackblood, about his strength, about his ability to use a sword, about Ragnarok. She knew nothing about him, and so she didn't believe in him. She didn't trust him in staying safe should he step outside.

With a sigh, he excused himself while standing, saying he was going back to bed. The girls tried to talk to him, but he ignored them and continued on his way. they didn't follow, thankfully, but they still looked at each other in confusion and worry.

While walking down the hall, the maids tried to offer him some food or water, even a soda. He declined softly, not even turning to acknowledge them, finally reaching the master bedroom and flopping down on the bed. He was still barefoot, since he didn't put anything else since he woke up, so he didn't need to do anything else besides crawl onto the bed.

And so, after covering himself with the bed sheets, he finally let his sorrow out. He let the emotions of knowing he was alone to bring the tears, the horrible possibilities of what was happening to his friends while he was here. He was so focused on bringing the girls to safety that he avoided, sometimes intentionally, the fact that he was now without their guidance. The appearance of Marie solidified the fact that he was not in his world. Maybe a different dimension? Another timeline? Maybe this is even another planet completely!

Whatever the case, he was now alone. He had nothing.

And just as suddenly, he wasn't alone.

"Hey! Quit your crying, will ya?" said a voice, as a small fist hit his cheek. He winced a bit at first before his eyes suddenly shot open. He looked over his shoulder at the small demon-sword. "Come on, what's wrong this time? You should be fucking happy now that we found the airhead-blond, you stupid f- Hey, what the hell!" Ragnarok was interrupted from his rant when Crona suddenly reached over and hugged the chibi-demon. "WHAT THE HELL?! LET GO, DAMMIT!" Crona didn't. Never in his life had he been so glad that Ragnarok was attached to him like he was now.

Ragnarok, despite hating being hugged, could see that the kid was actually relieved to see him. He didn't know why he was so happy, but he would let this slide this once. After all, the moment the kid let go of him, he would pull on his nose until blood came out. Hehehe...

* * *

**And so, another chapter. Sorry for taking so long, I was visiting family, and it seriously messed up my internal clock, so I slept most of the weekend.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review! They feed my heart. Or at least, it fills up the place it used to occupy. I didn't really need it anyway.**


	7. Family Problems, Who Is Crona?

**Sorry for not updating in a while. I just bought Dragon's Dogma: Dark Arisen, and it's pretty damn cool. Seriously, having three minions is fun. So is shooting a crapton of arrows straight into the eye of a cyclops. Heh, those are funny. Especially when they fall.**

**For those who want Crona and his group to meet with Takashi's gang... I'm still contemplating it. I have to plan not only how they'll interact with each other, but for how long they'll be in contact. I like the canon group, I really do, but I don't want them to be that big of an impact on this story. It might be in passing, it might be for a while, they might _pass_ each other without even knowing it! Who knows!? I do! So let me plan this out first, 'kay?**

**Also, Akire Rosales offered to make fanart. You don't _have_ to, but I honestly would like to see what you come up with. CHoice is yours though, so don't burden yourself.**

**Anyway, I own nothing. Please enjoy.**

* * *

Once Crona left, Marie turned to the girls with a troubled look. "He doesn't seem to be doing well. What happened to him?" she asked the three girls.

All three looked at each other, confusion clear on their faces. Misuzu was the first to speak. "What do you mean exactly?"

"If I had to guess, it seems he hasn't slept in a while, and maybe gone through something hard for him." she then turned to Toshimi next to her. "Where did you meet him again?"

"At school. Me and Misuzu were almost killed, and he saved us." she said without much thought.

"And this whole thing started yesterday..." mumbled Marie while placing her finger to her mouth. She thought for a second before turning to Misuzu. "Wait, so this means you've only known him for an entire day. Has he told you anything about himself? He wasn't wearing a uniform, so either he was sick and at home when this all started, or he's maybe a tourist."

"He _did_ say that he was new in town, and that he didn't know anything about here." Misuzu mumbled while raking her head for anything else she might have learned from Crona. She soon realized she had nothing to say, really. Seriously, what _did_ she know about her androgynous savior. All she knew was his name, that he was from out of town, and that he was a boy that wore 'robes'. She didn't know where he came from, what he was doing in school, why he was at the school, or even if he was as old as her. She was positive he never entered the school before this, as a boy with pink hair would be noticed within three seconds of entering.

Looking over to Toshimi, she saw that she was on the same boat. Hana seemed to be replaying her entire experience with the boy, and soon realized that she knew nothing as well. "I've... never really asked, actually." admitted the black haired girl. None of them have. They have been blindly following a boy who said nothing to them about his origins.

_'Crona Makenshi...'_ was the collective thoughts of the three girls, as Marie excused herself to prepare dinner.

* * *

After managing to calm down (and waking up from Ragnarok's barrage of punches), Crona tried to bring himself together. It was not an easy task, but he managed. Getting out of bed, he again exited the room in search of Marie. This time, he wasn't going to cower. He would just have to deal with this, seeing as he didn't have much of a choice. While he was still sad, he was now determined to at the very least see this whole disaster to the end. It's likely he couldn't return to his own world, so he would just have to fight here for the sake of Misuzu, Hana, Toshimi, and now Marie. Besides, he had Ragnarok. The little demon was pretty angry when he was finally released from the pink-haired boy's hug, but he simply let it slide before entering Crona's body again. That's something that got the meister confused. Lately, Ragnarok was a lot more quiet than he would have been. He was pretty sure that the little demon wouldn't normally stay inside his body for this long. It's been nearly two days and he's only come out once or twice. He'd think on that later.

Once he made his way through the halls and saw that there was no one in the living room, he thought it best to explore the place. Maybe he could find that sword that was like Ragnarok again. It wasn't in the room, so he assumed that either Marie or a maid picked it up and put it away. Whatever the case, he would have to look for it. It it was here, he would not only have a weapon he was comfortable with, but he might be able to replace Ragnarok with it somewhere along the road ahead and maybe think up a way to explain Ragnarok being alive and the fact that he was attached to him via his circulatory system. He still had yet to find out if cursed swords existed in this world. Maybe something else.

Escaped lab-rat? That's technically true. Would they believe that? Maybe.

Demon? Also technically true, and maybe he could invent something about forming a contract. Would they believe him? Less likely.

Creature from a different dimension that saved his life? Half true. Damn it, making lies was hard!

He was brought out of his musings when he turned a corner and crashed headfirst into someone that was running towards him. He and the person ended up in a heap not two feet from where they collided, his face instantly smothered by something that wouldn't let him breathe. _'God, if you're really there, please tell me it's not what I think it is.'_ he thought as he felt the thing on his face come off. Seemed like God wasn't listening when he found a big chest right in front of his face. _'Oh boy...'_

"A-ah! Crona-kun!" squeaked Toshimi. She was still straddling his lap, her arms around his shoulders and her face a few inches from him. He blinked up at her, wondering when she would get off of him. She wasn't heavy by any means, but he still needed to make up an excuse for Ragnarok. That, and she was getting a bit red in the face.

Was she sick? He felt sick once because of a cold, and he couldn't stop coughing and sneezing. Therefore, Medusa thought it a good idea to slam him into a wall for every cough, and just smack him with her hand for every sneeze. Not a fun three days.

"S-sorry! I should have watched where I was going!" she said while finally scrambling off. She helped him up and even tried brushing his clothes a bit to knock off any dust or dirt. Obviously there wasn't any, but the gesture was still nice.

"I'm fine." he said with a slight smile. Toshimi seemed to suddenly perk up as she grabbed his hand and began to tug on it.

"Uh, come on! You must be hungry after all this time. We managed to make some food while you rested!" she said while pulling him down the hall she had just come from. He didn't object and followed, a bit excited himself. He was pretty hungry, to be honest, and having something in his stomach might actually be a nice change. Still, it's likely that Ragnarok would be hungry and try to get some food. How was he going to feed the little demon was what bothered him most at the moment.

He recognized the hall they walked into as the one that would lead him to the kitchens, which now that he noticed was filling with the sound of work as well as the smell of food. If he had to guess, it was some sort of chicken and soup. Or maybe soup with chicken in it. Chicken-soup...

He was suddenly in the dining room, which was mostly empty save for a few maids. "Excuse me," Toshimi managed to gain one of the maids' attention. She was kind of short for a woman, and had large glasses on her round face that made her quite cute. Oh yeah, and then there was the pair of giant melons on her. Can't forget those. "Could you get Crona-kun something to eat, please?" she asked politely. The maid took one look at Crona and almost immediately yanked him towards the kitchens.

"Everyone, look! It's the boy who brought the girls here safely!" she suddenly squealed while clinging on to Crona. Almost immediately, he was swarmed a by a bunch of other maids. All of them were like most of the women he had already seen since he got here; busty, jiggling, and _so soft_. Last one was proven when they started fawning over him and rubbing his arms against their chest, or hugging him from behind or the front, or just touching him in general.

All the while, comments were said like, "Oh, look how cute he is! He's so sweet-looking!", "I could just eat him up!", "Ooh! His arms are strong! Feel these muscles!", "He's so small! I wanna cuddle him like a little kitty!", and similar things were said about Crona. He got the feeling if he didn't do something soon, he would end up smothered to death in a swarm of breasts. He thought he remembered something Soul said about this. Something about a perfect death...

"U-um, I-I should go!" he squeaked out, quickly looking around. The maids seemed a bit saddened by this, and he was pretty sure the one on his back just gripped onto him tighter. "I-I just, uh, came t-to see if th-there was any food." he mumbled out. This, however, seemed to have been the wrong thing to say. They suddenly let go, and he was free for about two seconds, before he once again had curvy female bodies pressed up against him. This time, the maids were trying to feed him personally. He couldn't even raise his hands because there was so much cleavage.

"Here, try this! I made sure to season this turkey personally!"

"No! Here, I have some leftover pie! It's apple, and I put some extra apples in just for a bit more filling!"

"Wait, I have some steak right here! I hope you like it rare, though."

"Are all of you crazy!? Look at this boy! He obviously watches his weight! Here, I have a salad here with some chicken!"

"Enough already! He must be thirsty! Here, try some punch! It has no sugar added, but it's still delisious!"

"No! He's a hero, so he should drink like one! I have some champaign right here, I'm sure he'll enjoy it!"

Similar things were said while the maids tried to make him eat something. He couldn't even move his hands or feet without the fear that he might end up hurting someone. Suddenly the door behind him opened and Toshimi rushed in. She grabbed him, pulling him out of the mass of softness and out into the dinning room. "Just bring him something to eat!" she shouted back while pulling Crona to the table. He could hear a collective groan from the maids before they began to work. Before he could thank her, she shoved him into a seat and grumbled, "Sit!"

He did so without much complaint, a bit nervous when she then sat on the seat next to him and crossed her arms under her chest, pushing her boobs up and making him straighten up. Considering that she was right there next to Crona and her face was set in an angry pout, he could only look around nervously. He had to resist the urge to look at her body, especially since it was so close. It wasn't long before one of the maids brought him a plate with steak on it. Before the maid could say anything Toshimi took the food and shooed her away. The maid walked back into the kitchen with a dejected whimper, like a puppy that was kicked out of the room. Crona had half a mind to go check on her, but was quickly occupied when Toshimi sat down next to him, stabbed a piece of steak and shoved it towards his face.

"Eat." she ordered simply. After all, he probably hasn't eaten since that morning, and that was a good ten hours ago. It was almost sunset.

Crona took the fork and took a bite. He noticed that Toshimi seemed a bit more quiet and distracted, nervously tapping the table while her eyes would study the wood of the table. He blinked. Now would be a good time to feed Ragnarok. Taking a much bigger piece, he managed to keep his movements unnoticed as he slowly positioned the food next to his ribs. Ragnarok's mouth appeared through the black shirt before the mouth took the piece and swallowed. He continued like this, taking a few bites then giving Ragnarok a bigger piece while he chewed his piece. Toshimi didn't seem to notice, and that actually made him wonder what was going through her mind.

Should he ask if she was alright? She seemed fine physically. Then again, he wasn't a doctor, so she could be having a flu and he wouldn't know what to do.

He must have stared at her too long, because soon she noticed his gaze and smiled weakly before returning to staring at the table. It was a good thing he and Ragnarok had stopped eating and there was no need to feed the little demon. For now, at least.

She seemed to want to ask something, but was hesitating. He thought it better to get it out of the way now. Maybe it was urgent? "I-is there something wrong?" he asked. Toshimi seemed to snap out of whatever she was thinking and turned to him with a questioning look. "You looked distracted." he said. He really was concerned, seeing as he was going to have to live with her for now. Actually, he wasn't sure if he should try finding a way to his own world. Was it possible? Would looking for a way back put anyone in danger? Besides, if he remembered right, he was hit with that spell from Medusa. Doesn't that mean that he was thought dead by everyone else? Above all else was the thought that scared him the most. _'__Did they defeat Asura?'_

Toshimi seemed to become a bit more nervous because of the question, but took a breath to prepare herself. "U-um, Crona-kun?" she started, bringing Crona out of his musing. "U-uh, now that we're, you know, _not_ running from **them**, I was wondering... Uh, where, w-where did you come from? Y-you said you were from out of town, s-so, uh, where did you come from?"

Crona knew this would happen one day, but he was honestly hoping for a little more time. What was he supposed to say? _"Well, my mom is a witch who was hellbent on unleashing the devil-god in hopes of advancing evolution, she kept me in a dark room most of the time or sent me off on my own to kill innocent people, and I have a weapon of evil, black, annoyance that is running through my bloodstream every second of my life, and I'm actually from another world where I was somehow incinerated completely and ended up here."_ Yeah, that would end up nicely. He knew that she had a right to know, but he was honestly unsure if he was ready to tell her anything. So he would stick to telling her a few things, and let her come to her own conclusions.

"I-I, well, I sort of... uh, I was always an orphan." He wasn't about to refer to Medusa as his mother, even if she _did_ keep him alive. "I lived in an orphanage in a small town in Nevada." Technically true to the point that _was_ where he came from. "I was always scared. I was alone most of the time, but I've had a... companion of sorts with me since I can remember. He's a bit of a jerk, but he always took care of me." He smiled a bit. "A few days ago I met this nice group of friends that got me out of some... trouble I had with people. One of them was kind of lazy and reminded me of a shark, but only because of his teeth..." _'Soul...'_ "Another was loud, but always had good intentions..." _'Black*Star...'_ "this one girl was nice to everyone, and usually kept the loud one in check..." _'Tsubaki...'_ "And there was one who had a sort of obsession over... certain art..." _'Kidd...'_ "there were these two girls, sisters. One of them liked fashion, and the other was always full of energy..." _'Liz, Patty...'_ His smile suddenly turned fond. Toshimi actually blinked when she saw how happy he seemed to have become. "Then there was this one girl who helped me the most. When I thought it was only me, she came and helped me. She could have abandoned me, she could have just left, but she helped me instead. She offered me a chance to have friends, to live happily." he sighed, suddenly becoming a bit sad. "That was a few weeks ago. I... came here because of school problems." Technically he was on a 'school assignment' with Marie. Or at least, that was the excuse he would have used. There was also vacation, but then he'd need to have someone here. "I got here and... well, I kinda got lost. Then I found your school, and, uh, here we are." he said lamely. He wasn't even sure if it was believable.

Toshimi blinked as she absorbed the information. While he _did_ tell her about himself, it seemed that he didn't want to give details. Then again, he also said that his friends got him out of some trouble with people. Was he being harassed by a gang? Maybe even money problems, or something else. Whatever the case, she was both glad and a bit saddened. Glad because she got to meet such a sweet young man who fought for her and two other girls without asking for anything in return, and saddened because he was away from his friends. From what he said, it sounded like the group of friends he hung out with might seem incompatible. Judging by the smile on his face, though, they somehow seemed to make it work. She smiled a bit herself. She kind of liked seeing him smile, especially like he was now. He would usually make a weird smile like he was unsure, but when he spoke of his friends he looked much cuter.

She nodded while smiling brightly. While there were still a few questions she wanted to ask, she didn't want to seem like she was being overly nosy. And besides, she got to find out a few things. She learned where he came from, that he was an orphan, that he had friends he had to leave for some reason, and that he was supposed to come to school here. Maybe even to the school that she and Misuzu were going. She briefly wondered what life would have been like had this whole disaster never happened. Would she still have met Crona? Would they even speek? She was pretty sure she would have noticed him if he were to walk in the hallways because of his hair. Would they even know eachother's names? She sighed before smiling at the boy, who had been looking at her face this whole time. She blushed a bit and stood up a bit more straight. For some reason, she really liked it when he would pay attention to her. Now that she thought about it, it seemed to have started this morning with their little accident. Even now the memory brought a hot, almost burning itch within her.

Crona blinked blinked when he saw Toshimi suddenly look at the tabletop while her face became red. She looked uncomfortable, almost like she was sitting on something that was bothering her bum. At the thought of 'bum' he remembered how earlier in the morning his face was being smothered by one. He felt his face become warm again and had to adjust his pants.

Toshimi blinked when she saw his face become a grey color. Was he getting sick? It would explain why he wanted to rest earlier. Maybe she should do something.

"Are you okay?" she asked, earning a startled look from Crona. He smiled a bit uneasily, his normal pale color slowly returning as he nodded. She nodded back, still worried. "How are dealing with... all of this?" she asked, motioning to all around her. It took him a moment to realize she mean the pandemic happening. He frowned, wondering how he should respond. Truthfully, it wasn't the first time he saw a zombie. First time they wanted to actually eat him, but the only zombie he ever met was Sid, and he was scary in his own way. Mostly the teeth. by god were those things huge.

"I guess... I'm kind of scared." he said truthfully. She seemed surprised by this, but he continued. "I don't know what else to say. I'm worried of what we'll do from here. And how long we will last." He looked up at her and she saw he had a strange haunted look in his eyes. "I don't want anything to happen to any of you. I failed my friends once already. I don't think I can handle failing again." he said while the air around him became gloomy and depressed. He thought of all the people he left behind. He left Marie, Stein, Maka, and Soul alone with Medusa. He assumed that the Kishin was still on the loose, and that Maka would probably go looking for it once she defeated Medusa. But what about Black*Star and Kidd? What were they doing? Surely they would be taking care of each other's backs, right? That's what friends are for, after all...

Just then, Misuzu barged in, panting and a big grin on her face. "Toshimi, you cousin! We just got a phone call! She's okay!" she said. The dark haired girl instantly got up and ran out the dining room, followed by Misuzu. Crona was a bit interested himself, so he got up and ran after the girls. Reaching the living room, he was met with the sight of Marie with a relieved look on her face, tears running down her eyes as she held a cellphone to her ear.

"O-okay. Yeah, don't worry. I-I'll be there as soon as possible. Just please hold out for a bit longer." she was saying. Crona was honestly half-tempted to wrap her in a hug. She looked so relieved, and judging from Toshimi's face, so was she. Now that he thought about it, he didn't even know what Toshimi's cousin was named. He wondered if he should ask, but right now was probably not the time.

The phone was passed to Toshimi, who was instantly asking questions. "Are you okay? Where are you? Is anyone with you? Are you in trouble? Are you okay? Where are you?" She was silent for a moment, listening to the response. "R-really? That close? Good, we'll get you as soon as possible!" Toshimi quickly gave the phone back to Marie, who seemed to have composed herself enough to think more clearly.

"Okay. I'm coming over as soon as possible. Don't worry, everything's gonna be okay, honey." she said. Crona couldn't stop the smile that slowly crossed his face as he saw Marie close the cellphone. "I'm heading out immediately. I'll be back soon." she said. That quickly wiped the smile off of Crona's face. He watched her cross the room, probably to prepare, but he quickly got in her way. She yelped in surprise and jumped back a bit. "Crona-kun? Wha-"

"I'm coming with you." he said. He wasn't asking either. He refused to just let Marie go on her own. He was strong. very strong. He was going to protect her and her daughter, no matter what. "Please. Let me help!" he said, pouring every bit of his courage, will, and strength out in hopes it would reach her.

Marie blinked while looking at him. She felt like this was... right. Like she should expect this of him despite his seemingly shy nature. She wanted to argue, to tell him that as the adult it was her job to keep them all safe. But the look on his stern face made her realize that even if she refused, he would probably follow her, consent given or not. With a sigh, she nodded. "Fine. you can come, Crona-san." Crona smiled, making the blond woman smile back, before her face became stern. "But still, I don't want you going there unprepared. You should take one of the guns, like me." she said while waving for him to follow. She led him to the closet, which had all the guns he and the girls got from the police station, as well as the Ragnarok blade at the very back. He gasped when he saw it, and was surprised when Marie grabbed it, with some effort, and pointed the handle towards him. "I saw you with this when you fainted, so I assumed you knew how to use it." she explains with a smile.

Crona smiled back and grabbed the blade. It was heavy, but the familiarity was reassuring to the androgynous boy as he took a few practice swings. While Marie looked through the guns, he felt a sudden jolt and felt as if something was slowly draining out of him. He felt empty for a second, but it quickly disappeared when he saw what happened exactly.

_"Holy shit! What the hell__ happened!"_ a familiar voice said. Crona jumped and looked back at Marie. She hadn't noticed a thing, still looking at the guns and wondering which she should take. Looking down at the blade, his eyes widened further when he saw Ragnarok's head reflected on the blade's side. He blinked once, wondering if he was going crazy.

_'There's no way Ragnarok can be outside my blood. It's impossible. Right?'_

_"I know! So this has to be some fucked up __hallucination!"_

Crona sighed when he heard that, nodding his agreement.

"..."

_"..."_

"..." He looked down at the blade. Sure enough, Ragnarok was still there. _'This is bad.'_

_"No shit._

_'You're outside my body.'_

_"You make it sound weird. Don't ever do that again."_

_'Right.'_

_"..."_

_'...'_

_"... How the hell is this possible?"_

_'Uh, this may sound weird, but I guess that since this sword is the 'you' of this world, it's basically the same material. So... you can move into your own body? Does that make sense?'_

_"A bit. I think I get it. Since there's a Marie here with an actual pair of eyes, then there must be others here that are basically the same from our world. Just that this is me. A sword. Meh, could be worse."_

They're musings were cut off when Marie finally stepped out of the closet, wiping some sweat off her forehead. She held up one of the rifles with a bayonet with a triumphant smile on her face. "Ready!" she said. Crona smiled as well and nodded, also ready. Marie suddenly reached behind her and produced a brown-leather pistol-holster, with the pistol in it. "Don't forget this. Swords are good and all, but you need this just in case." she said. Crona nodded, taking the holster and putting it on with her help. Once done, the holster snuggly fit under the sweater and over his shirt, making him nod in approval. He blinked as he wiggled his toes. He just remembered that he wasn't wearing shoes. He was about to ask for a pair of shoes, but Marie already had his shoes in her hand and was handing them to him.

With a slight grin, he took the shoes and put them on. Once done, he turned to Marie and nodded. They were about to leave when he heard someone approaching from behind him. Turning, he blinked when he saw Hana, Misuzu, and Toshimi there, all three of them seeming to become nervous and twitchy. It came as a surprise when all three of them suddenly wrapped him in a hug, almost making him fall back.

"Take care, please." Whispered Misuzu. Crona was mildly surprised at the sheer worry in her voice, making him nod quickly. The other girls were also fussing over him, adjusting his sweater and patting his head. He was overwhelmed for a moment, honestly surprised by how much they seemed to worry.

"I'll be be fine. D-don't worry, o-okay?" he said, giving them his most reassuring smile. The girls nodded and smiled back.

"Right then, let's go." said Marie, opening the door. Crona gave the girls one last nod before following Marie out, both of them heading to the gate and climbing it. Crona landed in a crouch, quickly looking both ways for any signs of **them**. When none could be spotted, he waved for Marie to come down as well. The older woman had a bit more trouble getting down, so Crona had to help her. She blushed in embarrassment, though she quickly became serious and looked around as well. It was eery how deserted the whole street looked. "Follow me." she whispered, before jogging in one direction. Crona followed, only to stop when Marie also stopped and stood still for a moment. He tensed. Were there more of **them** here than he originally thought? Marie turned to him and gave him a familiar smile. One he had seen many times when she was in the basement of the school. "A-ah, never-mind, I-it's the other way."

Crona couldn't help the smile that crossed his face. Same world or not, Marie still had a horrible sense of direction.

* * *

**Wooh! Another chapter! What is this, chapter 7? Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed! Sorry I didn't update sooner, I was mostly taking care of a few things. Mostly the horrible amount of homework overload. Ugh, I hate homework. It should burn. Just like the furbies. Fucking creepy little shits.**

**Anyway, you have read, so it's your duty to review. The box is down there. Don't be shy, go right ahead.**


End file.
